Un viaje de mutantes
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Pyro decide hacer un viaje, escapando, a hurtadillas, de la mansión X-men, en medio de la noche. Pero, lo que pretendía ser un viaje en solitario, terminó convirtiéndose en una aventura entre amigos, cuando Bobby, Rogue y Tabitha (Boom boom) lo interceptan antes de su huida. Las grandes aventuras requieren de buenos cómplices.
1. 1 La noticia

**Nota: Pyro es un personaje tan genial, que lamento no hallar más historias sobre él. Así que he decidido hace una yo misma (aunque quizás dé asco). **

**AU porque… no sé, así me salió. Empezamos.**

* * *

_—¿Seguro no quieres asistir? —insistió con la pregunta, el hombre calvo en sillas de ruedas frente a él._

_—¿Acaso no lee mi mente? —le cuestionó él, con una sonrisa soberbia, sin dejar de abrir y cerrar el encendedor Zippo en su mano._

_—John... —le respondía dedicándole una sonrisa amable—sabes que prefiero tener el permiso de los dueños antes de inmiscuirme en sus mentes._

_—Pues lea la mía. Porque estoy seguro de que no quiero ir. —Bajó la mirada, tratando de contener la ira por la insistencia de la pregunta—. Ahora... —Se giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Si eso es todo, me retiro. Gracias por darme la noticia personalmente —concluyó antes de marcharse._

* * *

**Nota: Y así comenzamos esta historia. Muy vago, quizás confuso, pero sobre el final todo se explica y se comprende (o quizás antes, no sé si soy buena con el suspenso).**

**Cualquier crítica, tomatazo o insulto será bien recibido (?… En serio, lo estaría necesitando. Gracias por estar ahí (si es que hay alguien).**


	2. 2 Día libre, fuego y castigos

**John POV**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión. Me iba a reunir con mi novia, la "heladera andante" y Rogue, para dirigirnos a la clase de historia. Me esperaban frente al gran ventanal, como siempre. Habían descubierto que esa era la única manera de obligarme a asistir a clases a tiempo, ya que si llegaba tarde, debía soportar la perorata de todos por hacerlos esperar. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando los vi allí de pie: Bobby y Rogue tomados de la mano, y mi novia de brazos cruzados, dando saltitos en su lugar. Seguramente llegué más tarde de lo usual, haciéndola impacientarse. Pero para mi suerte, una sonrisa alegre surcó su rostro cuando me vio llegar.

—¡Johnny! —exclamó, saltando sobre mí para besarme— ¿Dónde diablos estabas? —me reprochó sin soltarme de su abrazo.

—Buscando una excusa para faltar a clases, pero fallé en el intento. —Le sonreí de lado— ¿Porqué tanto sufrimiento? —Ella me soltó para alejarse un paso antes de hablar.

—Rogue dijo que no podía hablar hasta que llegaras ¡Fueron los 5 minutos más horribles de mi vida! —se quejaba con una expresión triste en su rostro, que me obligó a tomarla por la nuca para besarla. Era demasiado tierna, algunas veces.

—Apresúrense tortolos. Tendrán trabajo extra si llegan tarde, ya lo saben. —Logan pasó a nuestro lado, sin apenas mirarnos. Se dirigía al salón de clases. Hacía un tiempo que era profesor, aunque dejaba mucho que desear en su rol.

Bobby y Rogue lo siguieron.

—¡Maldición Logan! ¡El día está hermoso! ¡¿No podemos saltarnos la clase?! —le grité desde mi lugar.

Sabía que nadie se atrevía a hablarle así al estúpido lobo. Porque además de ser un profesor, no era alguien que tuviera problemas en asesinarte por ser irrespetuoso con él.

¡Pero al demonio con él! Odiaba su clase.

Logan detuvo su marcha, girando para mirar sobre su hombro.

Mi novia se tensó a mi lado, quizás esperando que Wolverine sacara sus garras.

—Si llegan antes que yo al salón... —hablaba con una sonrisa— y mantienen la boca cerrada mientras hablo, puede que los deje irse antes. —Cuando concluyó la frase, continuó su camino—. De cualquier forma, sería lindo dar un paseo en motocicleta con este día —susurró. Y pude escucharlo gracias a que comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, para acabar con la distancia que nos separaba y llegar antes que él al salón. Escuchaba la risa de mi novia pisándome los talones, y las de Rogue y Bobby justo detrás de ella, alejándose de a poco.

Podía imaginarme a Wolverine riendo de nuestro comportamiento infantil. Pero me daba igual, quería beber una cerveza en el césped del bosque, mientras jugaba con mi encendedor.

Gracias a mi visión periférica, pude ver a una rubia que me sobrepasaba entre risas, justo en el momento en que llegábamos a la puerta.

—¡Gané, gané, gané! —vitoreaba una vez entró al salón, donde algunos compañeros la miraban extrañados y otros reían acostumbrados a la actitud burbujeante de Boom boom— ¡Te gané Pyro! —se burló de mí, apuntándome con el dedo índice.

Yo solo le sonreí, volviendo a abrir y cerrar mi encendedor, como siempre. La tomé de la mano para dirigirnos a nuestros lugares. De todas formas una parte del trato con Wolverine era comportarnos. Luego habría tiempo de discutir sobre su dudosa victoria. A fin de cuentas, no estaba compitiendo con ella, por lo que técnicamente no había perdido nada (Sí, no me gusta perder).

Cuando nos sentamos, Bobby y Rogue entraron riendo ¡Diablos que eran lentos!

Logan llegó luego.

Yo abría y cerraba mi encendedor. Los profesores se habían cansado de pedirme que lo dejara, pero nunca pudieron con mi tic. Así que se había vuelto la banda de sonido de las clases a las que asistía.

—Pyro. —Logan llamó mi atención—. Una parte del trato es que dejes ese maldito encendedor.

Yo gruñí. El infeliz sonreía satisfecho, regodeándose por mi expresión.

—Vamos Johnny, hazlo por la causa —susurró Tabitha, tomándome de la mano y dedicándome una cálida sonrisa. Una de esas que nunca compartía con nadie más que conmigo.

Obedecí a regañadientes, realmente quería evitar esa clase.

—Bien. Continuemos. —Logan comenzó con su estúpida clase, hablando, solo por una hora, antes de pedirnos que nos largáramos.

Su vocabulario era el motivo por el que no daba clases a los alumnos más pequeños, eso era seguro... Bueno... quizás también se debía a su hábito de sacar las garras ante el mínimo malestar.

Una vez fuera, me dirigí a mi habitación para sacar las cervezas de mi escondite personal. De camino, vi a Logan por el ventanal, pateando su moto para marcharse. Esperaba que se callera por la carretera a muy alta velocidad. A fin de cuentas nadie tendría que sufrir por él, sus habilidades le salvarían la vida y mañana estaría en clases a tiempo. Para mi importunio.

No tenía nada en contra de Wolverine, solo que sobreprotegía a Tabitha, y las demás niñas, quienes lo consideraban como un padre o algo así. Por ende, el piro maníaco peligroso, era un motivo para mantenerse alerta, ya que podía poner en peligro a Boom boom. Como si ella no lo pudiera hacer por sí misma. Como si yo no la protegiera con mi vida.

En mi habitación, tomé una mochila negra, metiendo 4 cervezas envueltas en una toalla para que no hicieran ruidos que me delataran. Me la colgué al hombro para dirigirme a la habitación de Boom boom. Apenas salí de mi cuarto la vi caminando por el pasillo.

—Hey, chico malo ¿Porqué corriste luego de clases?

—Planeaba nuestro día libre —le susurré a pocos centímetros del rostro. Amaba cuando me llamaba así—. Tu, yo, cervezas en el bosque, ahora ¿Qué te parece? —Mi voz se volvía ronca cuando le proponía hacer algo que podía meternos en problemas. Me gustaba verla con su mirada turbia y la sonrisa rebelde en respuesta.

—Mueve el trasero, chico malo —me ordenó, caminando sin esperarme—¿Invitaremos a los niños buenos? —me preguntó, cuando la alcancé.

—Como quieras —respondí indiferente.

—Siempre es así —replicó arrogante. Esa chica no tenía idea de lo sexy que era cuando me hablaba así. Algún día me terminaría por volver loco.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Bobby cuando llegamos. Y la "Cubeta de hielo parlante" abrió.

—Drake, muévete. Vamos al bosque. Tengo contrabando y busca a tu novia —le informé, no le pregunté. Sabía que él se opondría a cualquier regla rota, lo conocía hace demasiado tiempo. Por eso sabía también que su mueca de disgusto significaba que Rogue estaba adentro y saldría en ese momento.

—Hola, chicos —saludó la sureña, mirándonos sobre el hombro de su novio.

—Rogue, vamos. Es hora de una aventurilla. —Tabita la animaba, sabiendo que Rogue nunca le decía que no.

—Por supuesto ¿Vamos Bobby? —Lo tomó de la mano al formular la pregunta.

—Sabes que está prohibido —susurró con cierta congoja.

—Nadie se enterará. No quiero quedarme en el cuarto todo el día —suplicó en tono coqueto. Iceman estaba perdido con eso, lo sabía.

—Vamos, niños buenos —les ordené, tomando nuestro rumbo sin esperar a que Bobby respondiera. Escuchaba sus pasos tras de mí y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Caminamos, mi novia y yo delante, Bobby y Rogue detrás. Cuando giramos en la esquina del pasillo, nos encontramos con Jean Grey hablando con unos niños. Me detuve en seco, con una mueca. Levanté los brazos con las palmas extendidas, obligando a los demás a detenerse y guardar silencio. Me di vuelta sobre mi eje, haciendo señas violentas en el aire con los brazos, para que volvieran sobre nuestros pasos. No podía descubrirnos, tenía contrabando en la mochila, y su habilidad me metería en problemas, arruinándome el día.

—John, Tabitha, Bobby y Rogue. —La escuché nombrarnos a mis espaldas, haciendo que nos detuviéramos de inmediato. Estábamos atrapados.

Todos giramos sobre nuestros hombros, lentamente y al mismo tiempo, con expresiones de temor.

—Vengan chicos. —Jean aún no se había vuelto a vernos. Se despidió de los niños que no comprendían lo que sucedía y giró sobre sí misma. Tenía un six pack de bebidas gaseosas en las manos—. Dame la mochila, John.

"Maldita telépata".

La obedecí. Ya era tarde para buscar alguna excusa o escapar. Lo único que podía hacer era evitar que descubriera mi escondite personal, así que llené mi mente del recuerdo de Wolverine diciéndonos que nos largáramos. Repetía la secuencia una y otra vez en mi mente.

—¿Qué ocultas, John? —Jean unía el entrecejo. Maldita sea, me iba a descubrir.

Seguí jugando con mi encendedor, fingiendo inocencia. Bajé la cabeza, mirándola a hurtadillas desde abajo.

—No creo que el Profesor Xavier apruebe que esté metida en mi mente sin mi consentimiento, doctora Grey.

—Créeme, sabrá disculparme. —Me miraba fijo. Estaba hurgando en mi mente.

Pero finalmente tuve una idea: comencé a imaginar a Boom boom sentada en el suelo del bosque. Toda belleza, con su mirada azul enturbiada por la excitación. Yo acercándome para besarla, con más y más pasión. Entonces…

Jean hizo una mueca de disgusto, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado para sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Yo sonreí con superioridad. Le había ganado.

—Que tengan un buen día, chicos —nos deseó, entregándome el six pack.

—Ni siquiera están frías —murmuré molesto.

—Estoy segura de que Bobby puede solucionar eso ¿Verdad Bobby? —Lo miró por sobre mi hombro.

—Por supuesto, doctora Grey.

"Lame botas".

Retomamos el camino. Yo iba arrastrando los pies, desganado. El bosque sin cerveza no sonaba igual de interesante que antes.

—Y no pueden ir al bosque. —Jean nos advirtió a nuestras espaldas.

—¡Oh, por favor! —supliqué exhausto, cuando giré a verla.

—John y Tabitha aún están castigados —nos recordó, inclinando su cabeza a un lado—. No pueden salir del perímetro de la escuela y deben estar en sus cuartos a las ocho.

—Demonios, no es justo. —Tabitha dio un pisotón en el suelo.

—¿Qué hicieron? —nos preguntó Rogue.

—Nada que requiera un castigo tan injusto —se defendió Tabitha.

—¡Incineraron un puesto en el centro comercial! —gritó una indignada Jean Grey

—¡Solo fue un puesto de muestras gratis!

—No hay diferencia. Están castigados, el Profesor lo dijo. Ahora vayan a divertirse y a sus cuartos a las ocho. Luego te devuelvo la mochila, John.

—Ok —aceptamos al unísono nuestra derrota.

Por lo menos la noche será larga y podre...

—¡Cada uno en su propio cuarto, John! —gritó a mis espaldas.

—¡Está bien! —acepté enfurruñado.

* * *

Tabitha y yo estábamos recostados sobre la cancha de baloncesto con nuestras cabezas juntas. Bobby enfrío las estúpidas gaseosas y Rogue puso play a su I-pod, donde sonaba Linkin park. La parejita estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de jardín que rodeaba la cancha, frente a nosotros.

—Chicos, cuéntennos la historia del centro comercial. —Rogue pidió entusiasta—. Es extraño que el Profesor aceptara impartir un castigo.

Sonreí de costado ante sus palabras. En los años que llevaba ahí no había recibido demasiados castigos, considerando que mi comportamiento lo ameritaba, aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo.

—Oh, es una historia muy romántica —comenzó Boom boom, sentándose entusiasmada—. Estábamos en el centro comercial y una tipa de un puesto de muestras gratis nos invitó a ver velas aromáticas. Entones, Pyro…—No me llamó por mi nombre. Solo hacía eso cuando se mofaba, en batalla o... cuando se enfadaba—soltó mi mano y fue hacia ella.

—Fui hacia las velas, no hacia ella —murmuré, pero ella continuó, ignorándome.

—¿Velas aromáticas? ¿Para qué las querías? —me cuestionó Bobby en tono burlón.

Yo respondí, incorporándome sobre mi codo, y mostrándole la palma de mi mano con una gran lengua de fuego.

—Suele gustarme encender cosas —lo dije en tono amenazante. Pude ver como él y Rogue se encogían en su asiento. Así me volví a recostar, apagando la llama. El día había sido un fiasco como para soportar bromas. Había corrido como imbécil, guardado mi encendedor en clase y perdido mis cervezas. Fue mucho esfuerzo, solo para que Wolverine paseara en su moto.

"Maldito lobo".

—Entonces... —Tabitha retomó la historia—la estúpida con cabello coloreado comenzó a seducir a Pyro.

—Quizás solo estaba tratando de convencerlo de comprar —Rogue intentaba razonar con Tabitha, quien hablaba indignada.

—Se le acercó y le aleteó las pestañas falsas Rogue ¡No la defiendas! —la detuvo molesta—. Entonces... —continuó, bajando el tono de voz—yo me marché ofendida.

—Luego de que me mandaste al diablo —acoté.

—Y Pyro fue tras de mi...

—No entendía qué pasaba.

—Ok, lo admito: él no había hecho nada —se rindió.

Me incorporé en un solo movimiento, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

—Gracias —ronroneé en su oído, para luego besar su mejilla. Y me volví a recostar.

—Y cuando le estaba gritando sobre lo idiota que era él y lo puta que era la tipa, ella me gritó ofendida algo como _"No hables así de mi, bla, bla, bla"_ —imitaba una voz chillona que no era nada fiel a la realidad.

Me volví a sentar, recordando ese día. Sonreía divertido. La rodeé por los hombros con un brazo.

—Entonces, creó un montón de bombas que hicieron que la chica corriera por su vida apenas las vio —narré riendo.

—Y tu gritaste algo como: _"No me importa una mierda..._

_—"…esa chica… —_Estábamos hablando al mismo tiempo—_ni las estúpidas velas, ni este estúpido centro comercial..."_

—Entonces John lanzó una gran llamarada al puesto, incinerándolo por completo. Y terminó diciendo —Me miró a los ojos y hablamos al mismo tiempo, recordando ese día, también dedicándonos esa frase nuevamente_—: "solo me importas tu"._

—¿Y luego? —Rogue no soportaba la intriga, tuvo que interrumpir nuestro cruce de miradas.

—Luego llegó seguridad y salimos corriendo. En el camino encontramos a Logan, que era el que debía cuidarnos. Huimos juntos, prometiendo ocultar el secreto, ya que no tenía ganas de recibir reproches. Además nadie había salido herido.

—Pero Jean Grey nos descubrió apenas bajamos del auto y nos acusó con el Profesor —escupí molesto. Haciendo reír al resto a carcajadas. No tuve otra opción, me uní a ellos. Era un poco gracioso después de todo.

* * *

**Nota: Este capítulo es para ponernos en ambiente. En el siguiente comienza la verdadera trama. Agradecería cualquier crítica, o lo que sea.**

**Be free, be happy.**


	3. 3 La huida

**John POV**

Estaba recostado sobre mi cama. Era de noche y llevaba encerrado ahí un par de horas ya que seguía vigente mi castigo. Ya los demás se encontraban dormidos, pero yo jugaba con mi encendedor en la oscuridad. Mi cabeza daba vueltas sobre mi conversación con el Profesor Xavier, había pasado una semana desde ella. Me estaba embargando una sensación extraña. No quería admitir que era culpa o tristeza. Ella no se merecía que sintiera eso... pero... quizás yo necesitaba cerrar una etapa o algo así, quizás necesitara decir adiós o un _vete al diablo_.

Me puse de pie en la oscuridad y abrí mi closet para vestirme. Un pijama no era ropa para hacer un viaje. Me cambié sin encender la luz, sería sospechoso hacerlo a esas horas y no quería llamar la atención de nadie. Encendía mi encendedor de vez en cuando para aclarar mi visión que se desorientaba. Tomé mi mochila negra (Jean grey me la había regresado el día anterior con una advertencia) sin saber qué metería en ella, así que seguí mi instinto... por así decirlo: metí las cervezas que me quedaban. Debería recordar reabastecer el escondite. Luego metí un cobertor, mis pocos ahorros y giré mi vista de lado a lado por el cuarto, buscando algo más, no sabía qué era, pero sentía que me faltaba algo. Luego, ahí las vi, amontonadas en toda mi habitación, de varias formas y colores. Tomé algunas y las metí dentro. Luego saqué un trozo de papel y una pluma, debía escribirle una nota a Tabitha. Ya que de vez en cuando uno de los dos se escabullía a la habitación del otro para dormir juntos y no quería que se asustara por no encontrarme, terminaría delatándome. Además yo presentía, que esa noche, ella vendría.

Y sí, era una de esas estupideces de débiles mentales que están enamorados, de las que siempre me burlé. Digan algo y los quemo.

Dejé la nota sobre mi almohada y me dispuse a salir por la puerta. Tras ella apareció una figura, luego de eso, todo pasó en un segundo: di un paso hacia atrás, poniéndome en guardia, prendí mi encendedor, llevando dos lenguas de fuego a mis manos, dejándolas en alto, listo para atacar. La figura frente a mi reprodujo mis movimientos, solo que en sus manos aparecieron dos bolas de energía blancas, que iluminaron su rostro, un rostro femenino de rasgos finos, ojos azules y corto cabello rubio. Era hermosa.

—¿Boom boom? —susurré. Ella río bajo.

—Sí, idiota ¿Quién más vendría a verte por la noche? —Apagó las bombas, lo que me entristeció un poco, al arrebatarme la belleza que mis ojos disfrutaban—. Sé que siempre digo que eres sexy, pero no deberías confiar tanto en mi buen gusto —bromeaba con cierta malicia—¿A dónde vas? —Frunció el entrecejo al ver la mochila que colgaba de mi hombro.

Apagué las llamas de mis manos. Me había atrapado en plena huída.

—Nada importante.

—¡John! —Me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Oye!—Me quejé bajito. Golpeaba duro—. No debí enseñarte a pelear.

—Cierra la boca. Tú no me enseñaste nada. Ahora dime: ¿A dónde vas? —sonaba molesta a pesar de que solo eran murmullos.

—Iba a dar un pequeño viajecito en moto —confesé con cierta picardía en mi voz. Ya me había atrapado de cualquier forma. Podía volverlo una escapada con la chica que amaba. No podía ser malo recibir apoyo de ella en esto.

—¿Sólo?

—Claro que no. Iba a buscarte —mentí.

—¡Oh, cállate! Sería estúpido deambular por la mansión de noche. Te atraparían antes de que llegaras al garaje —me acusó.

Sonreí por sus palabras, mientras jugaba con mi encendedor. Su mente era brillante y malévola.

—El peligro lo hace más atractivo. —La tomé de la cintura, acercándola a mí. Sentía la tela del _baby doll_ negro bajo mis dedos. Imaginaba su aspecto. Era simplemente irresistible. Lamentaba que debajo llevara un pequeño short negro, aunque no se veía, ni duraba mucho en ella cuando entraba a mi cuarto.

—Cállate. —Me empujó con ambas manos, golpeando el pecho—. Dame mi ropa, y larguémonos.

Traté de recobrar la compostura buscando una muda de ropa que solía dejar en mi closet. Era por si acaso se quedaba dormida en la mañana. No podía andar por ahí en pijama. Hacer travesuras era una cosa, pero aumentar la vigilancia fuera de nuestros cuartos por la noche, era algo que no estábamos dispuestos a arriesgar. Las visitas nocturnas eran algo nuestro y no queríamos perderlas. Inclusive en su habitación había una muda mía también.

Cuando se vistió, nos besamos antes de salir. Era una especie de tradición antes de hacer una travesura juntos. Nos deseábamos suerte.

Caminamos de puntillas por el corredor, no había otra opción para llegar al garaje. Yo llevaba una figura similar a una serpiente de fuego bailando por el suelo para iluminarnos lo suficiente, tratando de evitar un tropiezo que haga alboroto. Solo una tenue luz nos iluminaba el camino, nadie sospecharía. La apagué cuando pude divisar la puerta del garaje. Abrí lentamente. Pero la luz del lugar se encendió de repente, haciéndome contener la respiración y prender mi encendedor, tomando a Tabitha por la cintura para acercarla a mí. Trataba de protegerla, aunque ella no lo necesitara. Ya había encendido una bomba en su mano derecha.

No había motivos para que alguien de la mansión estuviera ahí, debía tratarse de un intruso.

Unas risitas llamaron mi atención. Y ahí pude divisar dos figuras.

—¿Hoy no nos invitan? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—¿Qué diablos…? —blasfemé molesto.

* * *

**Nota: Chan, chan, chaaaaannn … ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Doy asco con el suspenso? Háganmelo saber en reviews, sería muy tierno de su parte (?. Be free, be happy.**


	4. 4 ¡Somos libres!

**John POV**

Unas risitas llamaron mi atención. Y ahí pude divisar dos figuras.

—¿Hoy no nos invitan? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—¿Qué diablos…? —blasfemé molesto.

Ahí estaban: Rogue y Bobby.

—Casi nos matan de un maldito susto —susurró Tabitha molesta—. Apaguen la luz novatos, o nos descubrirán. —Bobby obedeció.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —susurré, acercándome a ellos.

—Teníamos ganas de una aventura y sabíamos que planearías algo —me contestó Rogue, alumbrándose la cara con una pequeñísima linterna de bolsillo. Parecía estar a punto de contar una historia de terror.

—¿Cómo lo sabían?

—Porque esta tarde, cierto piromaníaco tocó mi piel.

Entonces, recordé esa tarde:

_Flash back_

_Habíamos formado dos equipos para jugar al "fútbol desnudos" o algo así. Fue idea de Tabitha. Lo había aprendido de un libro que Rogue le prestó, creo que se llamaba "Ese chico". Odió el libro, pero se robó la idea del juego._

_Las reglas eran un poco vagas. Aunque no sé si es porque Tabitha no se concentró en el libro o realmente eran así. Pero la idea era que si metes la pata en el juego, como perder un pase bien lanzado, te interceptan, sueltas la pelota o te pierdes un agarre importante, pierdes una prenda de vestir. Lo que constituye un problema, porque dependes mucho de la opinión subjetiva del resto.__ Pero luego de eso, el juego era genial. Hacía calor, por lo que quitarte la ropa no venía mal._

_Tabitha y yo éramos los capitanes. Habíamos ganado en piedra, papel o tijera. _

_Bobby, Kitty, Peter y yo en un equipo. Tabitha, Jubilee, Samuel (un nuevo alumno, fortachón, con problemas de ira, que nos obligaban a integrar), Ángel y Nightcrawler (que solo había ido de visita y terminó atrapado en el juego) en el otro. Estábamos disparejos._

_—Les falta el toque femenino —nos dijo Tabitha. Dedicando un movimiento de cabeza a Rogue, que observaba el juego sentada en una silla a lo lejos._

_—¡Rogue! —Yo entendí en el acto. No tenía tiempo de discutir con Iceman de si molestaba o no a su novia— ¡Ven a jugar, nos falta una!_

_—No, John. —Negó con la cabeza._

_Corrí hacia ella._

_ —Vamos, Rogue. Será divertido —la animé._

_—John, no creo que sea buena idea. Además es peligroso._

_A veces me molestaba la actitud temerosa de Rogue sobre sus poderes. Ya sé que yo no dejaba inconsciente a las personas con solo tocarlas, pero tampoco me parecía un motivo real para limitar tanto su vida._

_—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —me enfadé—. Si llegamos demasiado lejos con la ropa puedes salir, te lo prometo —estaba usando un tono suave y sincero con ella. Realmente quería que jugara —. Además... —continué antes de que pudiera protestar—. No perderemos. —Sonreí sobrado de mi mismo, elevando una ceja._

_—Ni siquiera sé jugar —argumentó._

_—Eso se soluciona —tomé su mano para quitarle un guante. Pero ella me detuvo con la otra mano, con una expresión casi aterrada._

_—¿Qué haces?_

_—Confía en mí. —La miré a los ojos._

_Ella dudó antes de soltar mi mano. Yo me llevé el guante conmigo, cuando troté hacia Samuel. _

_El tipo era un idiota egocéntrico con problemas para controlar la ira, pero era competitivo y sabía jugar fútbol. Era perfecto para esto._

_—¡Hey, Pyro! ¡Muévete! ¡No tenemos todo el día! —me gritó Tabitha. _

_—¡En un segundo, nena! —le respondí— ¡Oye Samuel! Ven, necesito que toques a Rogue un segundo._

_—¿Acaso bromeas? No podré jugar inconsciente._

_—Vamos, hombre. Nos falta uno y Rogue no sabe jugar._

_—Ese no es mi problema —respondió arrogante._

_Estaba enfadado por lo que dijo. El muy imbécil no entendía que podía ayudar a una chica con su temor a su propio poder. Pero, como incinerarlo no podía solucionar nada, opté por la segunda opción. Me acerqué para susurrarle cerca._

_—Vamos, hombre. Nos falta uno. A ti no te afectará perder un poco de fuerza. Estarás más cerca de nuestro nivel y nos vendría bien tener alguien con tus habilidades en el equipo._

_El idiota sonrió. Lo había creído._

_—Bien, vamos._

_Cuando estuvimos con Rogue, le expliqué mi idea, pero ella se negaba._

_—Puedo hacerte daño —le explicaba a Samuel._

_—Vamos, niña. Nada puede hacerme daño —le explicó soberbio._

_Rogue me miró como diciendo "¿De veras?". Pero yo le guiñé el ojo tratando de animarla, hasta que aceptó._

_Amé el estúpido intento de Samuel por parecer inmune al poder de Rogue, mientras sufría. _

_Solo se tocaron un momento. Lo suficiente para que ella pudiera jugar._

_—Muévete, Allerdyce —me ordenó ella. El imbécil de Samuel me llamaba así en ese maldito tono prepotente. Al parecer había resultado._

_Nos pusimos en posición para empezar a jugar._

_Las expresiones de felicidad de Rogue y Bobby eran impagables. Ella jugaba sin temor._

_Nightcrawler fue el primero en perder una prenda. Luego de regañarlo tres veces por usar su don, decidimos que debíamos castigarlo. Iba a pasar lo mismo con Kitty, pero ella era mucho más sutil al usar su don._

_Todos jugábamos descalzos en el césped._

_Pasaron los minutos: yo estaba sin camisa; Bobby se había quitado el suéter y las medias; Kitty perdió un pañuelo y una chaqueta al ser interceptada; Tabitha llevaba solo un top y pantalones, su camisa ya había volado; Rogue iba sin guantes y sobretodo, pero parecía despreocupada; mientras Samuel y los demás estaban totalmente vestidos._

_Rogue dejó caer el balón en un lanzamiento, así que debió quitarse la camisa, llevaba la parte superior de un bikini negro. Jamás había visto tanta piel en ella. Era muy hermosa._

_—Oye ¿no es peligroso eso? —susurró Kitty para que solo yo la escuchara._

_Yo me encogí de hombros para responderle._

_—Tómalo como una ventaja. Ahora no la tocarán —sonreí para tranquilizarla._

_Seguimos el juego. Y como dije, los demás temían tocar a Rogue. Ella anotó para nuestro equipo._

_—¡Maldición, Tabitha! ¡Marca a Rogue! —vociferó Samuel._

_—¡Vete al diablo, Samuel! ¡Hazlo tu mismo! —Tabitha le respondió antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo por hablarle así a mi novia._

_—Ni loco vuelvo a tocar a la chica de piel venenosa._

_Todos nos quedamos en silencio ante lo que dijo. Pero no porque dijera la verdad, sino por el enojo que nos provocó._

_—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —gritó Rogue, dando grandes zancadas hacia Samuel. Jamás la había escuchado hablar así. Siempre había sido una dama sureña con todas las de la ley. Quizás no fue buena idea que tocara a Samuel._

_—Ya oíste, niña. Es injusto que juegues ¡Nadie quiere tocarte! —el idiota seguía gritando._

_Rogue lo iba a golpear, estaba claro._

_—Samuel tiene razón —farfulló Tabitha, de brazos cruzados._

_Rogue se detuvo un segundo. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No creo que esperara un comentario así de Tabitha, yo por lo menos no lo hacía. Cuando retomó su carrera, su objetivo había cambiado, ahora se dirigía a mi novia._

_—¡Rogue, espera! —suplicó Bobby, tratando de interponerse en su camino, pero ella aún llevaba la esencia de Samuel, así que lo apartó de una embestida, haciéndolo caer a un lado._

_No podía dejar que ellas peleen. No podía, porque eso significaba que saldrían heridas, y no solo físicamente. No podía, porque si pasaba sería mi culpa._

_Corrí hacia Rogue desde atrás, rodeándola con mis brazos, atrapándola a pesar de que nuestras pieles se tocaran._

_—¡Maldita sea, John, suéltame! —gritó fuera de sí._

_Sentía cómo me debilitaba por su tacto. Pero no la solté, seguí sosteniéndola porque seguía forcejeando. No la dejaría ir hasta que se calmara, a pesar de sentirme más y más débil a cada segundo._

_—¡Oh dios, John! —gritó Kitty horrorizada. Ahí fue cuando Rogue dejo de intentar zafarse de mi agarre y la solté, cayendo hacia atrás sentado, tratando de coger aire, mis piernas ya no sostenían mi peso._

_—¡Diablos John, lo siento tanto! —gritó Rogue con voz temblorosa._

_—No... —respondí entre jadeos—fue... mi... culpa._

_Tabitha corrió, poniéndose de rodillas junto a mí._

_—¿Cómo estás, chico malo? —preguntó preocupada._

_—Genial... —jadeé sonriendo. _

_Sólo unas horas después las chicas se arreglaron, con una emboscada de Kitty y Jubilee de por medio. No podían estar peleadas, eran buenas amigas hace mucho, como para arruinar todo por un juego._

_Fin flash back_

Eso explicaba por qué quería una aventura. Ella era una amante de las reglas al igual que Bobby. Nunca estaba de acuerdo con mis travesuras, exceptuando algún cigarrillo de vez en cuando. Aunque, seguramente, eso era por tocar a Logan tantas veces.

En cuanto a Iceman, era un tonto que se dejaba engatusar por la sonrisita de su dama sureña muy fácilmente.

—Eso no explica nada. No tenía planeado esto. Acabo de decidirlo.

—Quizás, pero absorbí tu esencia. Estabas preocupado por algo esta tarde, y meditabas cosas... Aunque no tengo idea de qué era; tu cabeza es un desastre ¿sabías? —Arqueó las cejas.

—Y conversando, llegamos a la conclusión de que terminarían por aquí —explicó Iceman—. Los años soportándote y gracias a que Rogue te tocó, pudimos usar tu forma retorcida de pensar.

—Vete al diablo, Drake —lo insulté, sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa. En el fondo me parecía genial que esos dos aburridos bajaran al garaje a hurtadillas.

—Bien Johnny, hay cambio de planes —me advirtió Boom boom

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Somos 4 ahora. No entramos en una motocicleta.

—Permíteme —le pedí a Rogue, tomando la linterna de su mano enguantada.

Alumbré el garaje, pudiendo divisar la motocicleta de Wolverine en un extremo. Me lamentaba internamente no poder fastidiar al lobo.

¡Qué mal momento elegían los niños buenos para portarse mal! Pero...

Luego alumbré el reluciente auto descapotable de Scott. Y no pude evitar sonreír de costado. Caminé hacia él, abrí el baúl arrojando mi mochila dentro.

Tabitha caminó hacia el asiento del acompañante. Había entendido de inmediato que yo manejaría, no hizo falta que dijera nada.

—Muévanse —les ordenó a la parejita.

Rogue corrió a abrir la puerta para meterse.

—¿De verdad piensan hacer esto? —preguntó Bobby, temeroso, sin moverse de su lugar.

—No, solo vinimos hasta aquí para platicar en la oscuridad —respondí irónico, antes de meterme al auto.

—¿Vienes? —Tabitha había bajado la ventanilla para hablarle.

—Vamos, Bobby —le pidió Rogue, sacando su cabeza hacia adelante por entre los asientos.

—Drake, aunque no quieras, debes venir. No creo quieras dejar sola a tu novia con el pirómano y la chica explosiva —lo puncé arrogante.

Bobby dudó unos segundos. Y yo no lo iba a esperar. Encendí el motor, era casi mudo, necesitaba uno así algún día. Era una especie de cómplice perfecto.

Drake corrió para meterse cuando abrí la puerta del garaje, no tenía otra opción. Ya lo sabía.

Salí despacio por el camino de la mansión con las luces apagadas, hasta llegar a la calle, donde prendí los faros y aceleré a fondo. Eramos libres.

—¡Wooohooo! —gritó Tabita emocionada, a mi lado. Amaba a esta chica.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Empieza la aventura!... ¿Alguien por ahí con ganas de opinar? Será bien recibido.**

**Be free, be happy.**


	5. 5 El viaje comienza, conociéndonos

**John POV**

—¡Hey, Johnny! ¿Cuándo pararemos en la gasolinera? —me preguntó Tabitha.

—Llevamos media hora, nena. Y Scott nos hizo el favor de dejarnos el tanque lleno —le expliqué indiferente.

—Tengo hambre.

—No nos detendremos. Además no tengo dinero —le mentí.

—Tengo hambre, John —insistió.

—Tabitha... —la regañé cansado, con cierto tono suplicante.

—John... —Me tomó de la mano, posándola en su pecho, para darme a entender que hablaba en serio—. Tengo hambre.

"Maldición".

* * *

Tabitha bebía Coca-cola y me daba Red bull en la boca cada pocos minutos con una pajilla. Mientras volaban por el auto caramelos, chocolates y papas fritas.

—Oye... —balbuceó Rogue, con la boca llena de dulces de goma—. John... ¿a dónde vamos?

—No lo sé. —Engullí una dona de un solo bocado, empujándola con los dedos para que entrara en mi boca.

—¿Hablas en serio? —me preguntó Bobby un tanto preocupado.

Me encogí de hombros antes de explicar.

—No planeé esto, solo quería pasear un poco.

—Me parece genial —me apoyó Boom boom. Luego comenzó a tocar los botones del reproductor de CD´s, buscando una emisora. En el segundo botón se abrió un compartimiento extraño, que dejó salir una especie de celular pequeño, azul y con una "X" plateada—. Diablos —balbuceó sorprendida.

—Guárdalo, nena. Puede ser útil —le indiqué. De todas formas no nos servía ahora y no sabíamos usarlo.

Tabitha me obedeció, guardándolo entre sus pechos. Me reí un poco por eso.

—Oye, Rogue. Siempre llevas tu I-pod ¿Hoy será la excepción? —le preguntó, mientras seguía presionando botones.

—Lo siento, lo dejé en mi habitación. No creí que lo necesitara.

—No hay problema. —La última emisora pareció gustarle. Sonaba Limp bizkit. Así comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón:

—_"Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Breath in, now breath out_

_Hands up, now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_"

Yo la seguí:

—_"Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_What?_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Come on!_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Yeah _"

—¡Vamos Rogue! —la animé, lanzándole un caramelo largo para que lo usara como micrófono. Ella lo usó, riendo:

—_"People in the house put them hands in the air_

_Cuz if you dont care, then we don't care_

_1 2 3 times two to the six_

_Jolts in for your fix with the Limp Bizkit mix"._ —Luego mordió el caramelo

—¡Vamos Bobby! —lo invité luego.

—No, John —se negó, riendo un poco.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Hazlo, Iceman! —gritó Tabitha.

—¡Sí, Bobby! Ten. —Rogue le entregó su caramelo a medio comer y Drake finalmente aceptó, aunque solo cantó una frase.

—¡Todos juntos! —gritó Tabitha. Y así lo hicimos:

—_"Move in, now move out_

_Hands up, now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Breath in, now breath out_

_Hands up, now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_What?_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Come on_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Yeah"._

Éramos el peor grupo de la historia, así que reímos a carcajadas por eso. Este viaje iba bien y apenas comenzaba.

* * *

—Oigan, juguemos a algo.

Todos nos habíamos cansado de comer chatarra y Boom boom no podía permanecer sin hacer nada.

Llevábamos tres horas fuera de casa.

—¿A qué? —la animé para que no comenzara a hacer explotar cosas. Eso no siempre era divertido.

—El juego se llama... —Se quedó en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Lo estaba inventando en ese momento—. "Dime tu nombre real". —Sonreía traviesa—. ¡Y todos deben jugar! —gritó.

Yo sonreí con malicia. Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar.

—Ok, muéstranos cómo. Tú empieza.

—Está bien. —Se acomodó en su asiento, recargando la espalda en la ventana del acompañante—. Mi nombre real es: Tabitha Smith... alias Boom boom. Es mi nombre de archi-villana —bromeó arrugando la nariz, cerca de mí.

Yo tomé su mano.

—Es tu nombre de heroína —la corregí, para luego besar su mano.

Boom boom rió, volviendo a recargar su espalda contra el vidrio.

—Yo sigo —dije cómplice—. Mi nombre real es St. John Allerdyce, alias Pyro, mi nombre de chico malo. —Le dediqué un guiño a Boom boom, quien me dio un beso fugaz en los labios en respuesta. Siempre me llamaba así.

—¿St.? —preguntó Bobby— ¿Acaso bromeas? —se burló.

—Oye, no te metas con mi nombre. Mi madre era católica. No es mi culpa que no supiera que ya me había chupado el diablo —dije altanero.

—Lo siento. Es solo que no es algo que vaya con tu estilo.

—Como sea. Sigue tú, es tu turno.

—Bueno... Mi nombre real es Robert Louis Drake, alias Iceman.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu segundo maldito nombre es Louis?

—Claro. —Rió ante mi sorpresa.

—¡Eres un embustero! —lo acusé—. Llevo años conociéndote y ahora me dices que tu segundo nombre es de campesino —gritaba falsamente indignado.

Los demás reían.

—Diablos, este juego tiene más drama del que planeé —blasfemó Tabitha—. Y ahora, redoble de tambores. —Comenzó a golpetear en sus piernas con ambas manos—. Dejamos lo mejor para el final, es hora de develar el misterio. —Miró a Rogue al pronunciar la última frase. Ella se sorprendió.

Ese era el objetivo de Tabitha con el juego. Nadie sabía el nombre de Rogue y ahora lo descubriríamos.

—Chan,chan, chaaaaan —acompañé a Boom boom en su presentación.

Rogue rió avergonzada, antes de juntar una gran bocanada de aire para hablar.

—Mi nombre real es: Anna Marie D´Ancanto... alias Rogue... supongo. —Se encogió de hombros con una leve risita.

—Oye, me gusta Marie. Desde ahora te llamaré así —le dijo Tabitha.

—Genial. —Se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**Nota: recién comienza el viaje de los chicos ¿Qué opinan? Críticas o algo… ¡cualquier cosa! Siempre es bien recibida. Gracias de cualquier forma.**

**St. John se pronuncia "sin jin", pero es normal que nadie lo pronuncie bien, por lo que digan "saint" ("santo" en español), por eso los comentarios sobre el nombre de John.**

**Además, el nombre de Rogue no se conoció hasta la primera película de X-men. En los comics nunca se había hablado. De hecho el nombre fue elegido por el de la actriz que la interpreta: Anna Paquin.**

**Be free, be happy.**


	6. 6 ¡¿Cómo que se fueron!

**John POV**

Ya empezaba a amanecer. El cielo se tornaba de un rosa fuerte.

—Oigan, abriré el techo —les avisé, apretando un botón—. Es hora de disfrutar este auto como se debe.

Tabitha se desabrochó el cinturón para ponerse de pie y que el aire le diera en el rostro, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados.

—¡Woooohoooo! —gritó excitada.

Yo acababa de encontrar un motivo por el cual no era tan genial conducir. Aunque valía la pena por ver a mi chica feliz.

—Oigan ¿no creen que sea hora de volver? —preguntó Bobby, tratando de fingir que era solo un comentario sin importancia.

—¿Desayunemos primero? —propuse, ignorándolo.

Tabitha se dejó caer en su asiento para abrocharse el cinturón.

—Perfecto —aceptó—¿A dónde iremos?

—¿Al centro comercial? —Estábamos llegando a la ciudad de cualquier modo.

—Genial. Podemos pasear un poco, también.

—¿Están seguros? —nos detuvo Rogue.

—Sí ¿por qué?

—Por su incidente con las velas —nos recordó con un tono obvio.

—Oh, no te preocupes. El Profesor se encargó de borrar mentes y esas cosas. Estamos limpios. —Agitó una mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

—¡Todo arreglado, entonces! —exclamé, pisando a fondo el acelerador.

Llevábamos 4 horas fuera de casa. En cualquier momento descubrirían que no estábamos.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Caminaba por la mansión con un habano en la boca. Me dirigía al garaje para buscar mi motocicleta y dar un paseo antes de la primera clase del día.

—¡Mi auto! —escuché un grito histérico de… ¿Scott? No podía creerlo.

Scott abrió la puerta de repente, desencajado.

—¿Qué diablos…? —farfullé cuando lo vi.

—¡Logan! —me gritó, lanzándose sobre mí para tomarme del cuello de la camisa—¡¿Dónde demonios está mi auto?! —interrogó.

—Oye, yo no toqué tu chatarra, así que suéltame. —Lo alejé de un manotón.

—Scott ¿qué sucede? —Jean se acercó, un poco acostumbrada a nuestras peleas, pero no a tantos gritos. Ya saben, niños presentes, siempre.

—¡Mi auto no está!

—¿Estás seguro? —Bien, mi querida Jean acababa de hacer una pregunta de por más estúpida.

—Bueno… —Scott fingía hablar en serio—pues, es un Mercedez, dudo poder extraviarlo en el garaje, Jean —le dijo irónico.

Jean se cruzó de brazos, molesta por su actitud.

—No te desquites conmigo —lo regañó—. Lo encontraremos.

—Pues lee su mente. —Me apuntó acusatoriamente—. Sé que fue él.

—¡Púdrete! —lo insulté riendo. Estaba realmente histérico.

Jean me miró un segundo.

—No fue él —le informó a Scott.

—¿Entonces quién? —preguntó desesperado. Hasta que, al parecer, tuvo una idea—¡El Profesor! —exclamó antes de empezar a correr.

Yo lo seguí. Esto era más divertido que pasear en moto.

Jean me miró reprobatoriamente cuando me fui, aunque no pudo contener una risita.

—¡Profesor! —Scott hablaba cuando entró, sin tocar, a la oficina de Charles— ¡Mi auto no está! ¡Necesito su ayuda! —rogó.

El Profesor lo miró unos segundos, antes de llevarse una mano a la cara, con frustración. Storm se encontraba junto a él.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí curioso. Scott me miró, al parecer no se había percatado que lo seguí para búrlame.

—Fueron los niños. —Nos miró, tratando de recobrar la compostura al hablar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamamos Scott y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos por eso, pero no dijimos nada, solo volvimos a mirar a Charles.

—Sí —respondió más tranquilo—. Bobby, Rogue, Tabitha y John lo tomaron para hacer un viaje.

No me lo podía creer. Es decir, esa estupidez era propia del pirómano y Tabitha, pero se suponía que Bobby y Rogue eran los niños buenos, demonios.

—¿Y en dónde están? —Scott estaba realmente molesto. Incluso más que yo.

—No te lo puedo decir.

—¡¿Acaso bromea?! —volvimos a exclamar al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos, sin decir nada.

—No. —El Profesor estaba irritantemente tranquilo—. Los chicos necesitan hacer esto. Confío en que sabrán cuidarse.

—¡Pero tomaron mi coche! —protestó Scott con un tono de niño berrinchudo.

Storm ocultó una risa tras su mano. Aunque pude verla.

—Son unos niños. No pueden deambular por ahí, sin supervisión —argumenté.

—Apenas obtuvieron sus licencias —repuso Scott.

—No se puede confiar en "Flamitas" —espeté molesto—. Ese chico es un inconsciente.

—Me recuerda mucho a alguien —balbuceó Scott.

—¿Acaso dijiste algo? —le pregunté molesto, sacando mis garras.

—¡Logan, Scott! —nos regañó Storm—. Si el Profesor lo está diciendo, deberíamos confiar en su buen juicio. Debe saber de lo que habla.

—Gracias, Storm —le agradeció el Profesor.

—Si no vuelven esta tarde, los saldré a buscar —sentencié saliendo del salón.

Iba a matar a "Flamitas" y la "Cubeta de hielo parlante", por estar metiendo en problemas a Rogue y Tabitha, aunque les advertí sobre sus sangrientas muertes si lo hacían. Estaban en grandes líos. Y más vale que tuvieran una buena explicación para lo que hicieron. Además... ¿Qué diablos ocultaba el Profesor? ¿Por qué no nos decía a dónde se dirigían esa bola de mocosos? Esto estaba de por más raro e irritante.

_—Es hora de tu clase, Logan. Relájate y confía en mí —_el Profesor hablaba en mi cabeza.

—Siempre lo hago. Si no fuera así, ya estaría en mi motocicleta para patearles el trasero a esos niños —le recordé molesto, antes de entrar al salón de clases. El pirómano me había arruinado el paseo, sin siquiera estar en la mansión. Tenía un don para molestarme, eso era seguro.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Logan enfadado! No sé por qué siempre me lo imagino así XD Crítica, tomatazo, lo que sea, comentennnn… graciassss… No sé por qué escribo asiiiiii XD**


	7. 7 En el centro comercial ¡Corran!

**Pyro POV**

Paseamos por el centro comercial alrededor de una hora. Entrabamos y salíamos de las tiendas. Bobby y yo éramos arrastrados por las chicas, hasta que encontramos una tienda de discos.

—Hey, John ¿quieres entrar?

—Claro —acepté sin darle mucha importancia.

—Pero quiero comprar unos nuevos guantes para Marie —Tabitha llevaba llamando a Rogue por su nombre desde que lo había aprendido.

—Entonces vayan y nos encontramos por allí en 40 minutos —le indiqué un local de comidas que tenía mesas fuera.

—Hecho —aceptó tomando a Rogue del brazo, para arrastrarla fuera de nuestra vista.

—Pobre Rogue —susurré riendo.

—Lo está pasando bien —me explicó Bobby—. Ven, vamos —me invitó a entrar en el local.

Dentro encontré el disco de Linkin park. Era la única banda que nos gustaba a todos.

—Mira —le enseñé a Bobby.

—Genial. Lo podemos escuchar en el auto.

Yo asentí y lo llevamos. Pero cuando estaba pagando vi algo más en una repisa.

* * *

**Boom boom POV **

—Hey Marie ¿qué opinas? —Me había puesto unos _Ray-ban_ de cristal verde.

—No lo creo —negó con una mueca.

—¿Y estos? —Le enseñé otros de cristal azul.

—Esos van mejor —aceptó, luego de mirarme un segundo.

—Genial. —Los dejé de nuevo en su lugar.

—¿No los llevarás?

—No, no los necesito. —Marie rió en respuesta.

—Me encantaron los guantes. Son muy monos.

—Que bueno. Te va bien el negro. —Le acababa de obsequiar unos guantes que cubrían sus brazos hasta el codo—. Oye, ahí están esperando nuestros chicos. —Bobby se reclinaba en su silla, dejando colgar un brazo tras el respaldo y John se inclinaba sobre la mesa hacia adelante, con su encendedor en mano. Creo que nunca dejaba su juego con esa cosa. Era muy sexy.

Nos sentamos en la mesa para desayunar. Marie y yo, una junto a la otra, entre los chicos, cada una junto a su respectivo novio.

—Te traje esto. —Le entregué a John una pequeña bolsa lila.

Él sonrió al abrirlo. Era una vela aromática de color azul.

—Gracias, nena. —Me besó.

—¿Te gustan las velas? —le preguntó Bobby, incrédulo.

—Es pirómano —dije en tono obvio—. Tiene su cuarto y el mío llenos de velas —le comenté.

—Toma, esto es para ti. —John me entregó una bolsa negra. Seguramente de la tienda de discos. Cuando la abrí me encontré con una camiseta negra, sin mangas de los Guns N' Roses.

—¡Oh, gracias! Me encanta. —Lo besé nuevamente.

—¿Es una ocasión especial? —Bobby tenía el seño fruncido.

—No. Es solo que a Tabitha le gustan los obsequios —le explicó sin más.

—De hecho, te traje esto, Iceman —le dije entregándole una bolsita celeste.

—Gracias… —balbuceó, sorprendido—. Yo no tengo nada para ti —se trató de disculpar.

—Olvídalo y ábrelo —le ordené, restándole importancia. Realmente no me molestaba que nadie me regalara nada, aunque John siempre tenía algo para mí. Me agradaban las sonrisas de la gente al ver presentes para ellos.

Volvió a agradecerme con una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que el obsequio era un llavero con una pequeña fotografía de Marie.

Luego pedimos para desayunar. Todos ordenamos café y donas. Necesitábamos despabilarnos luego de la noche sin dormir.

Unos minutos después unos chicos se acercaron a la mesa a molestarnos. Pero John podía ser más molesto que ellos.

—Mi hermano te hizo una simple pregunta —le dijo uno de ellos, tratando de sonar a matón de escuela.

—¿Por qué tienes que actuar cómo idiota? —dijo el otro.

—Sí ¿por qué tienes que actuar cómo idiota? —El primero parecía el perrito faldero del primero. Seguramente era el hermano menor.

—Porque puedo —John respondió destilando soberbia, con una risita.

—Oye ¿me prestas tu encendedor? —el que parecía mayor repitió la pregunta para John.

Los chicos eran altos y hubiera apostado que eran familia, por su parecido, incluso antes del parloteo del más bajito.

—¿Este encendedor? —le preguntó con esa actitud de chico malo que me encantaba. Encendió el mechero, mirando la llama un segundo, para luego cerrarlo repentinamente—. No, lo siento —se negó, para luego reírse socarronamente.

—John, ya basta —lo regañó Marie, con cierto cansancio en su voz.

—¿Por qué tienes que alardear? —replicó Bobby.

—Solo quiero que nos divirtamos —se defendió John, fingiendo inocencia.

—No creo que nadie se esté divirtiendo —le contradijo, Bobby. Estos chicos eran muy maduros. Yo disfrutaba del alarde de Pyro.

La escena me sonaba de algún lado, pero quizás era solo un deja vu.

Uno de los chicos; el más alto y el mayor; se acercó de improvisto para arrebatarle el _zippo,_ de la mano, a mi novio, retrocediendo cuando lo tuvo en su poder.

—¡Oye! —le gritó Johnny, molesto, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar al tipo. Pero el otro se interpuso, deteniéndolo.

Ahí lo recordé. John me contó una historia así una vez, de cuando yo aún no había llegado al instituto. Estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo. En aquella ocasión estaban en una excursión en un museo con la escuela, por lo que intervino el Profesor Xavier. En esta, estábamos solos.

Me preguntaba si los chicos notaban que estaban viviendo el mismo hecho.

—Ahora no eres tan rudo. —El que se interpuso seguía provocándolo.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —le ordenó Pyro, al tipo detrás de su hermano.

El chico encendió un cigarrillo con el mechero y le respondió exhalando humo.

—¿Y si no qué? —dijo soberbio. Luego dio otra calada al cigarro. Y John, con una sonrisa de lado, guiñó un ojo, haciendo que una lengua de fuego creciera, incendiando la camisa del chico, en la manga. El tipo, comenzó a agitarse, tratando de apagar las llamas, asustado.

John se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ocultar una risa socarrona, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar. Yo me uní a él. Sabía que estaba mal, pero los tipos se la buscaron.

—¡Bobby, haz algo! —suplicó Rogue.

Ella y Bobby se miraron con el seño fruncido por un segundo. Al parecer no era la única que me di cuenta que repetían una escena ya vivida aunque un poco diferente.

—¡Ve! —le gritó ella, nuevamente, cuando recordó al chico bailando en llamas.

Bobby reaccionó, al fin, extendiendo su brazo hacia el chico, apagando el fuego con una fina capa de escarcha. El pobre tipo cayó de espaldas al suelo, con una expresión aterrada en el rostro.

John aún reía, cuando levantó su mechero del suelo. Luego miró al otro, quien seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, casi tan asustado como el otro. Mi Johnny puso una expresión amenazadora, dando un pisotón hacia el que lo miraba, para asustarlo. Él retrocedió, haciendo levantar a su hermano del suelo, para escapar a tropezones lo más rápido que podían. Mientras las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con sorpresa.

Con John explotamos en una carcajada al verlos huir. Incluso Marie y Bobby reían un poco, aunque trataran de ocultarlo.

—¡Oigan! —una voz grave gritó a lo lejos. Era un guardia de seguridad, con varios kilos de más, de algo así, como 40 años—¡Alto ahí! —nos ordenó, caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia nosotros, aunque no era muy rápido, de hecho.

Estábamos en problemas.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó una asustada Marie.

John me miró, extendiendo una mano hacia mí, para que vaya a su lado. Yo me puse de pie, obedeciendo. Y Marie hizo lo propio con su novio.

—A la cuenta de tres, corremos —dijo John sin mirarnos.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Uno… —dijo él, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, al tomar mi mano.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Bobby estaba enfadándose.

—Dos… —continuó.

—John no podemos… —empezó a protestar Marie, pero fue interrumpida por John.

—¡Tres! —gritó en el momento en que el guardia estaba por alcanzarnos. Comenzamos a correr como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, con Bobby y Marie pisándonos los talones.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —gritaba el guardia, alejándose poco a poco.

—No puedo creerlo… —Bobby hablaba entre jadeos para recuperar el aire—. El gran Pyro escapando de un simple guardia de seguridad —trató de molestar a John.

—Oye, solo trató de hacer esto más emocionante… —le respondió, cuando giramos a la izquierda en un pasillo—. Pero si prefieres, puedo deshacerme del gordinflón en un segundo. —Enseñó su mechero en el aire.

—Mejor corramos —repuso Marie. Seguramente preocupada por lo que, sabía, Pyro era capaz.

—Eso pensé. —John se reía, al igual que yo. Era gracioso, no podía evitarlo.

—¡Escalera eléctrica! —chillé emocionada cuando la vi— ¡Por la que baja, por la que baja! —Siempre había querido hacer eso.

—¡Lo que usted diga, mi lady! —exclamó John, entre risas, cuando comenzó a subir por la escalera eléctrica que iba en bajada, empujando personas hacia un lado, entre gritos— ¡Permiso, permiso!

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpaba Marie a nuestras espaldas. Esa chica era una verdadera dama sureña.

Otro guardia de seguridad nos interceptó cuando corríamos entre la gente, por lo que tuvimos que virar hacia la izquierda, donde encontramos otra escalera, aunque esta no era eléctrica. Iba en bajada, así que íbamos saltando los escalones.

—¿Tienes idea de a dónde vamos? —le preguntó Bobby a John.

—De hecho, voy improvisando sobre la marcha. —Se rió por su comentario.

Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras estaba oscuro. Lo único que se veía eran unos pequeños haces de luz que se colaban por las rendijas y por debajo de una puerta. Cuando John se topó con ella, no se abrió.

—¡Diablos! —blasfemó.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Marie asustada.

—¡Alto ahí! —nos gritó un hombre que bajaba las escaleras con una linterna en la mano, aunque no lo veíamos por la oscuridad.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda".

—¡Rock and roll! —exclamó John, pateando la puerta para abrirse paso. Esta cedió, dándonos ingreso al estacionamiento subterráneo— ¡Al auto, niños, al auto! —ordenó, dándome la mano para seguir corriendo. Bobby cerró la puerta tras de sí, extendiendo la mano hacia ella para congelarla.

Cuando llegamos al auto de Scott y nos metimos dentro, John arrancó, acelerando a toda velocidad para irnos de ahí.

—¿Nos siguen? —Bobby preguntó más para sí que para nosotros, mirando hacia atrás.

—¡Ese gordinflón no atraparía ni un resfriado! —bromeó John, entre risas.

No había nadie detrás. Seguramente se rindió cuando Bobby azotó la puerta en su cara. Dudaba que quisiera seguir corriendo.

—¡Somos libres, niños! —grité eufórica, cuando nos alejamos.

Johnny abrió el techo del auto, así que me paré para gritar victoriosa a los cuatros vientos.

—¡Siiiiii! ¡Mi novio es el chico más malo del mundo! ¡Y mis amigos también!

Bobby golpeó el asiento de John para gritarle.

—¡Maldita seas, John! ¡Si algo le hubiera pasado a Rogue te mataría!

—¿Acaso bromeas? —le preguntó John, sin dejar de reír. Él también estaba excitado por la huída—. Tu novia los hubiera dejado en coma con solo tocarlos. No pueden hacerle daño.

Bobby se puso serio un segundo, seguramente, esperando que Rogue entristeciera por el comentario. Pero no sucedió. Ella, al igual que todos, explotamos en una carcajada sonora. Y Bobby se unió al verla feliz. Éramos libres, nos habíamos salvado, necesitábamos reírnos de eso.

Todos comentábamos sobre lo ocurrido entre risas, como si necesitáramos recordarlo, aunque todos lo habíamos vivido hacía un momento, nos daba más risa recordarlo en voz alta.

—¡Eso fue un maldito deja vu! —gritó John.

—¡Diablos, pensé que era la única en notarlo! —grité yo.

—¡Casi muero cuando la puerta no se abría! —chilló Marie riendo.

—¡Y cuando corrimos por las escaleras eléctricas! —Hasta Bobby se había unido a las risas tontas, mientras volvíamos a entrar en la carretera.


	8. 8 Bebés, teorías e historias de vida

**Pyro POV**

Eran las 10 A.M. Llevábamos 7 horas fuera de casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Rogue.

—No lo sé —volví a mentir.

—Oye, creo que ya va siendo hora de volver —opinó Bobby.

—¡Buuuuh! —lo abucheó Boom boom—. Aún no hemos hecho nada divertido.

—Ya deben haber descubierto que no estamos "Paleta congelada". Estás en problemas, aunque volvamos ahora. Así que disfruta tu libertad, porque la perderás un tiempo —le advertí, obligándolo a callar. Rogue tomó su mano, para transmitirle paz.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos antes de que Tabitha hablara.

—Oigan… —comenzó, con su mirada dirigida al paisaje que veía por su ventana— ¿Alguna vez pensaron en cómo sería tener una familia? Me refiero a hijos y esas cosas —explicó.

—¿Piensas en cómo suena "Señora Allerdyce"? —la puncé.

—Sí. —Rió, siguiéndome el juego—. Eso y en cómo sería un mini Johnny o mini Tabitha —replicó riendo— ¿Se imaginan un hijo nuestro?

—¡Sería una maldita bomba nuclear! —exclamé yo. Haciendo reír al resto.

—¿Y el de ustedes? —Se giró para mirar a Bobby y Rogue.

—No creo que eso sea posible —susurró Rogue, con un dejo de tristeza.

Tabitha notó al instante que había metido, un poco, la pata.

—¿De qué hablas? Existe la fertilización in vitro y esas cosas —explicó— ¡No todo es sexo, Marie! —bromeó, haciendo reír a Rogue.

—Pero Tabitha, lo dañaría. Estaría dentro de mí 9 meses.

—¿Eso está comprobado? —inquirí yo.

—Bueno… —Dudó, Rogue—. No, pero… me estaría tocando… ¿o no? —preguntó al fin.

—Deberías hablar de eso con el Dr. Mc Coy —le aconsejó Tabitha. Rogue asintió sonriendo. Le habíamos levantado el ánimo.

—De hecho… —hablé yo—. Podríamos comprobarlo ahora.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Rogue, incrédula.

—Toca la lengua de Iceman con tu lengua.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno… —me traté de explicar—. La lengua no está hecha de la misma piel que la de afuera ¿no? Es una parte del interior. O sea, que si tocas a Iceman así y no sucede nada, es porque tus poderes no incluyen la piel de tu interior. Podrías llevar a un bebé dentro —concluí.

—Suena tan estúpido —replicó Rogue.

—A mí me parece muy lógico —me defendió Boom boom.

—¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! —le ordené.

—¡No lo haré! —se negó.

—¡Iceman, bésala o lo hago yo! —lo amenacé riendo.

—No tengo problemas —le dijo a Rogue, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¡Bobby! —lo regañó, sin poder ocultar una risita.

—¡Háganlo! —los arengó Tabitha.

Rogue rió exhausta, sabía que no la dejaríamos en paz hasta que nos hiciera caso (especialmente Tabitha). Finalmente sacó la lengua.

Bobby se acercó con la lengua afuera, para tocar la de ella. Cuando lo hizo, se quedaron así unos segundos.

Nada ocurrió.

—¡Siiiiiii! —vitoreaba Tabitha.

—¡Lo sabía! —grité, golpeando el volante con un puño.

—¡Bien! ¡Podrán tener bebés en probeta! —Se rió.

Rogue y Bobby no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron tranquilos, tomándose de la mano. Estaban felices con el descubrimiento, a pesar de lo dudoso de la teoría.

Luego de estar unos minutos en silencio, Tabitha se aburrió y nos propuso un juego que, personalmente, estaba bastante seguro de que era una forma modificada de _Verdad o reto_, pero discutir con ella no era algo posible.

Básicamente: uno hacía una pregunta y todos debían contestarla, terminando con el que la había formulado en primer lugar. Luego le tocaba a otro.

Llevábamos un rato en eso y gracias a él ya sabíamos que los padres de Bobby no sabían que era un mutante; que los de Rogue la habían aceptado, pero ella decidió marcharse a pesar de todo; que los de Tabitha la rechazaron, al igual que a mí. Luego aprendimos que Bobby dio su primer beso a los 13 con una niña de su escuela, cuando jugaban a la botella; que Rogue casi mata al podre tipo que se atrevió a besarla, dejándolo una semana en coma; Tabitha, por su lado, besó a un idiota que vivía en la calle al igual que ella y yo a una niña que jugaba conmigo en el parque, quien luego me golpeó.

* * *

**Boom boom POV**

Llegó mi turno, nuevamente.

—Díganme: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a sus padres? —pregunté— ¿Bobby?

—En las últimas vacaciones de invierno. —Se encogió de hombros al responder— ¿Rogue?

—A los adoptivos, cuando descubrí mis poderes, a los 16 años… Algunas semanas después huí de casa. Pero a los biológicos jamás los conocí.

—¿Qué sucedió con ellos? —le preguntó John.

—No lo sé, realmente —contestó, sin darle mucha importancia— ¿Y tú, John?

—Cuando murieron, a los 12 —contestó.

—¿Qué les sucedió? —Al parecer Rogue sentía que podía preguntarle ahora.

—Murieron en un incendio —respondió algo cortante— ¿Tabitha?

—Cuando descubrí mis poderes. Mis padres odiaban a los mutantes, así que me fui de casa. —Sentí que los demás se incomodaron un poco. Así que corté el silencio —Bobby te toca, debes preguntar.

—Bien… —Pensó un poco— ¿Qué quieren ser cuando crezcan? —preguntó—. Es decir, cuando terminen la escuela —aclaró— ¿Tabitha?

—Viajaré por el país de mochilera —contesté, sacando la mano por la ventanilla. Realmente deseaba deambular, casi como lo estábamos haciendo ahora, con mi chico a mi lado. No quería estar sola, no de nuevo. Y sabía que él no me dejaría, porque lo había prometido. John no rompía sus promesas:_"Tu y yo contra el mundo"_. Era lo que siempre me decía— ¿Marie?

—Yo también planeaba viajar. Por lo menos, ese era el plan antes de la primera manifestación de mis poderes. De hecho podríamos hacerlo juntas ¿No crees?

—Claro. Invitaremos a Kitty y Jubilee también. John irá aunque no quiera —comenté como si nada, haciendo que John sonriera de costado.

—Genial. Y después supongo que enseñaré en la escuela. No lo he decidido realmente ¿John?

—Escritor… o periodista. —Se encogió de hombros. —¿Bobby?

—Aguarda… —lo detuvo Iceman— ¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó incrédulo, con una risita.

—¿Te parece que tengo cara de payaso? —le cuestionó molesto.

—Oh, no, lo siento —se disculpó, retrocediendo—. Sólo, me sorprendí, no sabía que escribías.

—Tengo un promedio de 10 en Literatura, sabiondo —le comentó, sobrado—. Incluso, Storm suele darme trabajos extra, solo por diversión. Los califica y me da algunas críticas… Ahora te toca responder.

John era realmente muy inteligente. Aunque era verdad que no muchos lo sabían.

—Quiero estudiar contaduría y seguir enseñando en la escuela. Nada especial —respondió sin más—. Rogue, te toca preguntar.

—Bien: Cuenten la historia de cómo descubrieron sus poderes y cómo conocieron al Profesor Xavier, luego.

—Oye, eso es injusto, tú ya contaste eso —protesté.

—No, no es cierto. Yo conté la historia de mi primer beso —argumentó.

Genial, estábamos descubriendo porqué se llamó a si misma Rogue (**N/A**: Pícara, en español).

—Tiene razón —la defendió Bobby, con una risita cómplice.

—Tabitha, tu empieza —Marie me pidió.

—Ok —acepté, comenzando con mi historia—. Descubrí mis poderes a los 13 años. Estaban molestándome unos niños en el parque y me asusté, entonces disparé una bomba. Pero no lastimé a nadie, no se asusten —me apresuré a aclarar—. Luego corrí a casa, estaba totalmente aterrada. —Reí un poco—. No le dije a nadie lo que pasó, sólo me encerré en mi habitación.

—¿Y tus padres? —me preguntó Bobby.

—No me llevaba bien con ellos, no me prestaban mucha atención. Inclusive… —Me detuvo un segundo, tratando de tomar fuerzas—Mi padre me golpeaba —susurré.

Vi cómo John contrajo el rostro, tratando de contener la ira. Él apretaba con fuerza el volante, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Ya conocía la historia.

—En fin… —continué— Unos días después, hice explotar una bomba frente a mi padre, cuando me estaba gritando. Él se enfadó aún más, diciendo que era un bicho raro. —Suspiré—. Luego me harté de estar ahí, así que me marché de casa y viví en la calle un tiempo. Hice amigos y todo, aunque… —Dudé un poco antes de seguir. Trataba de buscar las palabras correctas—. No eran exactamente buenas personas. —Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, hasta que decidí que no era momento para comentarles sobre mis "amigos"—. Hasta que un día llegó el Profesor Xavier con Scott y Storm, diciendo que tenía un don y que podía ayudarme. Y ya saben el discurso de siempre —les dije, riendo.

—¿A todos nos da el mismo maldito discurso? —preguntó John, entre risas.

—Al parecer —acepté, encogiéndome de hombros. Los demás reían. Se había relajado el ambiente— ¿Bobby?

—Bueno… Mi historia no es tan genial, pero en fin: descubrí mis poderes cuando estaba caminando con mi novia en Port Washington, Long Island…

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Marie— ¿Novia?

¡Diablos! ¡Iceman estaba en problemas! Y como John y yo somos grandes amigos no pudimos hacer otra cosa que no sea… reírnos disimuladamente.

—Sí ¿Por qué? —preguntó Iceman. Al parecer no comprendía que estaba en problemas.

—¿Cuál era su maldito nombre?— inquirió Marie.

¡Diablos! Los celos la hacían olvidar su rol de dama sureña.

—Judy Harmon —contestó sin prestar mucha atención, antes de continuar con su historia—. En fin… —prosiguió. Ese tipo era muy inocente o idiota ¿Acaso no notaba la expresión furiosa de su novia?—. Estábamos en una cita, cuando un matón de mi pueblo trató de golpearme, entonces… lo congelé en un bloque de hielo.

John y yo explotamos en una carcajada.

—¡Oigan no es gracioso! —nos reprochó, Bobby.

—Oh vamos, es un poco gracioso —traté de defendernos sin dejar de reírnos.

—No, no lo es. Luego de eso, se comenzó a correr la voz sobre lo que hice y comenzaron a hostigarme. —Su semblante se ensombreció al recordar eso. Así que le di un golpe a John en el brazo para que parara de reír. Este obedeció, aunque no creo que haya comprendido porqué. A fin de cuentas, mantenía la vista puesta en la carretera—. Por suerte estaba planeado mudarnos a Boston, por lo que mis padres me salvaron de un linchamiento sin siquiera saberlo. Poco tiempo después, el Profesor y Storm fueron a buscarme a mi hogar. Y me marché, haciéndoles creer a mis padres que iba a una escuela "normal" para superdotados.

—¿Y qué pasó con Judy? —Ahí estaba Marie, de nuevo, con sus celos.

—Me dio la espalda. Al igual que todos…Oye ¿Acaso estás celosa?

¡Al fin comprendió!

—Claro que no. —Marie se encogió de hombros, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

—¡Rogue, tu besaste a Cody!

¡¿Le reprochó sobre el chico comatoso?! Este chico era un idiota, estaba decidido.

—¡Bobby! Cody quedó en coma una semana por tocarme.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Salías con él, lo besaste. También puedo ponerme celoso. Es la misma situación que con Judy: salíamos, la besé y ahora te amo a ti. —Concluyó con una enorme sonrisa.

Debía darle puntos al muchacho, era bueno.

Marie se ablandó, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de enamorada, muy propia de la dama sureña que era.

—¡Diablos, Drake! ¡Bésala! —gritó John, luego de unos segundos.

Lo golpeé en el brazo. Era un idiota arruina momentos.

—¿Tengo que volver a repetir que dejé en coma al último chico que besé? —preguntó Marie, con un tono exasperado.

—¡Al diablo, solo es un segundo! —repuso John—. Drake, si eres hombre y la amas, te va a importar una mierda un poco de dolor —argumentó Pyro. Cuando tenía razón, tenía razón— ¡Hazlo!

Bobby asintió lentamente, con una leve sonrisa. Era como si estuviera procesando lo que oía.

Luego, en un solo movimiento, tomó a Marie del brazo para acercarla a él, dándole un corto, pero apasionado beso en los labios. Cuando se alejó, dio dos bocanadas de aire, recuperándose.

—¡Ese es mi maldito amigo! —exclamó John, golpeando el volante.

—¡Son lo más tierno del maldito mundo! —grité con una voz, un tanto, temblorosa. Me habían emocionado. Lo admito.

—Bien… Ahora es tu turno, John —Bobby habló, sin soltar la mano de Marie. Trataba de dejar de ser el centro de la atención— ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Oh, no quieren escucharla —se negó a hacerlo.

—Vamos John, todos estamos jugando, debes hacerlo —lo animó Marie.

—Arruinaré el juego —argumentó en su defensa.

—A nadie le importa. Debes responder. Es tu turno —le refutó Bobby.

—Diablos… —blasfemó por lo bajo—. Muy bien… —comenzó—. Mis poderes se manifestaron cuando tenía 12 años. Maté a mis padres.

—John, eso no es gracioso. —Marie lo regañó.

—No estoy jugando... Hice explotar la caldera en casa de mis padres. Eso fue en Sydney, Australia. La casa se incendió y mis padres murieron carbonizados.

Comprendía por qué Marie había creído que mi novio bromeaba: John parecía no sentir nada por lo que estaba contando, parecía no experimentar ningún dolor.

—Me quedé acurrucado en una esquina —continuó—, esperando a que alguien me ayudara o que las llamas me alcanzaran, pero nunca lo hicieron, no me tocaron... Los bomberos me rescataron, finalmente...Nadie entendía cómo pude salvarme, ni yo tampoco. —Negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Me enviaron a vivir con mi abuela, en Westchester, Nueva York. Hasta que entendí que yo era el que hacía crecer las llamas de la cocina y las velas que mi abuela prendía junto a las estatuillas de Santos. Cuando se lo dije a ella me rechazó y me abandonó en un orfanato —dijo, al fin, con algo se sentimiento en su voz. Ira, quizás, o dolor, no lo sé con precisión—. Ahí comencé a meterme en problemas, incendiando cosas, robando y haciendo desastres por doquier. Pasé un año así, hasta que un viejo colega del Profesor me vio jugando con fuego y lo llamó. Entonces, la única solución que tenía era obtener mi custodia. Ya que mi abuela se negó a tener algo que ver con el pequeño mutante. —Se refirió así mismo con desdén—. Y así lo hizo, terminando conmigo en la mansión.

El auto se quedó en silencio. Yo conocía la historia, pero mis amigos no.

—Les dije que arruinaría el juego —sentenció con una media sonrisa—. Tabitha, pon el disco que compré. Odio los silencios incómodos.

—John. Somos mutantes. —Marie habló, mientras yo buscaba el CD y lo reproducía—. Todos tenemos historias de rechazo y dolor. Ahora sabes que no estás solo. Y te entendemos… un poco, por lo menos.

—Gracias, Rogue —susurró John, aún incómodo por mostrar tantos sentimientos. No éramos buenos en esto. Ni él ni yo. Por eso dejé que la música inundara el auto por un rato. Mientras seguíamos el viaje... a no sé dónde. John seguía negándose a decirnos a dónde nos dirigíamos. Yo no me creía esa estupidez de que solo paseábamos. Pero no me parecía el momento de preguntar. Luego podía hacerlo.

* * *

**Nota: Algo de drama nunca viene mal ¿Críticas? ¿Algo? ¿Alguien? Grcias de cualquier forma.**

**Los lugares de nacimiento de los chicos son de los comics. Al igual que las historias de manifestación de los poderes de Bobby y Rogue (aunque le di mis propios detalles). Lo de Boston (en el caso de Bobby) es por la segunda película; debía darle alguna explicación al cambio de ciudad.**

**Además, lo de sus sueños de qué harán cuando crecieran, en el caso de John y Bobby también sale de los cómics. Ellos en realidad siguen esos caminos.**

**Saludos. Be free, be happy.**


	9. 9 Las mujeres toman el control

**John POV**

—Oigan, tengo hambre —dijo Tabitha.

—Siempre la tienes —la molestó Rogue.

—Sí, bueno... Ahora es hora de comer, así que deberíamos detenernos —explicó— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ahí hay un lugar! —chilló entusiasmada.

Yo continué conduciendo. El lugar era un bar de mala muerte, del estilo de las películas: motocicletas y camiones afuera, estacionados.

—¿No prefieres una gasolinera? —traté de convencerla.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Johnny! —lloriqueó—. Estamos en una aventura ¡Da la vuelta! —rogó.

—Tabitha, no tiene buena pinta.

—Pyro, te recuerdo que somos mutantes. Nadie ahí puede tocarnos sin salir herido —argumentó.

—En mi caso, es literal —bromeó Rogue. Parecía que, a cada momento, aceptara más su don, desde que salimos de la mansión.

—¿Ves? Rogue está de acuerdo. Bobby ¿tú qué opinas? —Se giró para mirar a Iceman.

—No creo que esté bien que dos chicas estén en un bar como ese.

—Maldición, Marie convence a tu novio —le gritó suplicante.

—Vamos, Bobby. Yo sé cuidarme y tú estarás ahí. Solo comeremos y retomaremos viaje.

¿Me parecía a mí o el acento sureño de Rogue se escuchaba más que nunca?

—Lo decidamos a votación —propuso Tabitha— ¿Quién quiere comer en el bar? —preguntó elevando su mano en el aire. Rogue se le unió y luego Bobby, tras recibir miradas suplicantes de las chicas.

—¡Diablos, Iceman! ¡No se puede contar contigo! —le grité, mientras desaceleraba, giraba en U y volvíamos al bar.

—¡Las mujeres ganan! —gritó Tabitha, cuando se giró sobre su asiento para chocar los 5 con Rogue.

Cuando llegamos, Tabitha nos pidió un minuto a solas en el auto. Cuando bajó, llevaba la camiseta que le obsequié antes.

—¿Qué opinas, chico malo? —me preguntó, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, mostrándose.

—Hermosa. —La tomé de la mano, para darle un beso en los labios.

* * *

**Boom boom POV**

—Quítate los guantes. —Me acerqué a Marie para susurrarle.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó sin comprender, uniendo el entrecejo.

—El bar es peligroso. Solo míralo —le expliqué en susurros—. No quiero darle la razón a John. Quiero que te cuides tú misma.

Marie pareció comprenderme; hacía un rato que estábamos en complicidad femenina; por lo que se quitó los guantes que le obsequié antes.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Bobby cuando la vio así.

—No. Es solo... que hace calor —mintió, con un tono relajado.

El bar era de película, en el peor sentido posible: era oscuro; con una barra, atendida por un anciano bigotón de tatuajes. En la esquina, una mesa de pool, rodeada por tipos gordos con mala cara, que rieron al vernos entrar. El suelo estaba pegajoso y el aire viciado.

Nos sentamos en una mesa rectangular. Yo le quité, a Bobby, el lugar junto a Marie, argumentando querer charlar con ella. Los dos chicos se sentaron en frente.

Pedimos una hamburguesa cada uno y Coca-cola. No había nada más en el menú, además de cerveza, pero no podíamos pedirla ya que debíamos seguir viaje.

En todo momento recibimos miradas lascivas y risitas molestas de los tipos de la mesa de pool. Eran repugnantes, mirándonos a Marie y a mí.

John no guardó su mechero en ningún momento, como esperando para usarlo. Y no lo culpaba, el ambiente era perturbador.

Saqué un cigarrillo del bolcillo y le ofrecí uno a Marie, que lo aceptó encantada. Hacía un tiempo no disfrutábamos de uno juntas. No tenía encendedor, nunca lo tenía, pero mi Johnny si, y yo era la única persona que podía tomarlo prestado, sin que se enfadara.

Tomé la mano en la que tenía su mechero, y con una caricia lo saqué de entre sus dedos. Encendí mi cigarrillo, con cierta torpeza. No era tan ágil como él para usarlo. Luego, encendí el de Marie.

Estábamos fumando, mientras Bobby y John terminaban sus hamburguesas. Marie y yo comimos solo la mitad, eran grasosas, nada agradables. Lamentaba haberme metido a ese bar, pero no le daría el gusto a Iceman y Pyro.

—¡Eh, chicas! —gritó uno de los tipos gordos de barba de la mesa de pool— ¡Vengan con nosotros, dejen a esos niños!

—¡Aquí hay hombres de verdad! —gritó el que estaba junto a él. Eran repugnantes. Pero me reí de cualquier modo. No iba a darles motivos a los chicos para que se levantaran a hacer algo estúpido. Marie y yo podíamos cuidarnos. Por eso la miré cómplice y ella pareció comprender porque me dedicó un guiño ¡Esa era mi dama sureña!

—Deberíamos marcharnos —propuso Iceman. John asintió.

—Terminen su comida primero —les pedí tranquila.

—Sí, chicos. Nosotras estamos bien —Marie les prometió, aun más tranquila.

John sonrió de lado, levantando una ceja y Bobby nos miró extrañado, sin comprendernos.

Terminamos nuestros cigarrillos, cuando los dos tipos se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

—Oigan, nenas. Les estamos hablando —habló el tipo gordo, apoyándose en el palo de pool.

—No nos interesa —respondió Marie con su real tono de dama—. Así que podrían dejarnos.

—Vamos, linda. No se pueden divertir con estos niños —apuntó despectivamente a Bobby y John.

John levantó ambas cejas, prendiendo su encendedor. Pero yo lo pateé por debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que pareció entender, ya que cerró su mechero.

Esta pelea era de Marie y mía, en todo caso.

—Le dije que no me interesa. —Marie le dedicó una sonrisita ahora.

—Creo que no estás comprendiendo, nena. —El otro imbécil se recargó en la mesa para hablarle más cerca a Marie. Vi como Iceman cubría su puño de hielo, pero John tomó su mano, negando con un movimiento de cabeza. Bobby aceptó a regañadientes—. Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

—Ya dije que no —Marie sonó más firme ahora.

Tomé la mano de Marie por debajo de la mesa. Ella me miró asustada, tratando de zafarse, pero le dediqué una mirada para tranquilizarla, respirando con dificultad, mientras trataba de fingir que todo estaba bien. Ella se iba a defender por sí misma, sin tener recuerdos asquerosos de esos idiotas.

—Al diablo con lo que digas —susurró con ese tono repugnante, cuando tomó un mechón blanco de Marie, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su rostro.

Marie sonrió arrogante, cuando levantó una mano en el aire, con la palma hacia arriba, con una bomba en ella.

Los tipos retrocedieron con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas.

—Creo que deberían irse.

—¡Eres un maldito fenómeno! —gritó el tipo gordo.

—Mutante —lo corregí—. Somos mutantes. —Mi rostro tenía la misma sonrisa torcida que Marie, cuando le demostré mi punto, creando pequeñas bombas en una palma—. Por cierto... deberías bailar un poco— le sugerí, lanzando, al mismo tiempo que Marie, las bombas a los pies de los tipos, que empezaron a saltar, tratando de esquivar las explosiones.

Todos explotamos en carcajadas cuando los vimos aterrados. Hasta que escuchamos el ruido de un cargador a nuestras espaldas. Era el tipo bigotón de la barra que nos apuntaba con una escopeta oxidada

—¡Largo de mi bar! —nos ordenó.

"¡Diablos!"

Todos levantamos las manos. Caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, sin darle la espalda al arma. Cuando logramos estar fuera, comenzamos a correr al auto.

—¡Arranca! —le grité a John. Aunque no era necesario, ya estábamos retomando el camino.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Bobby, molesto— ¡Les advertí que no debíamos entrar!

—¡Oh, calma, Iceman! Estamos bien... —traté de quitarle importancia, a pesar de que no me salía muy bien.

—Yo me sentí genial —dijo Marie.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Bobby, sin poder creérselo.

—Sí, fue genial. —Marie reía alegre.

—¡Esa es mi amiga, maldita sea! —grité, girándome en mi asiento para chocar los 5 con ella.

John comenzó a reírse. Seguramente solo era catártico ¡Casi nos matan, después de todo!

—¡Las mujeres son nuestra perdición! —gritó John.

Bobby se unió a sus risas.

—¡Es la pura verdad! —aceptó él—. Pero la mejor forma de perderse.

Marie y yo nos unimos a sus risas. De cualquier forma habíamos logrado lo que queríamos: nos defendimos nosotras mismas sin su ayuda...

—Logan estaría frenético si nos viera —comentó John.

—Incluso el Profesor lo estaría —agregó Bobby.

—Diablos, es verdad... —farfullé— ¡Lo siento Profesor! —grité como si pudiera oírnos.

—_Estarán en graves problemas cuando vuelvan_ —una voz familiar retumbó en mi cabeza.

—¿Escucharon eso? —pregunté al resto.

—Sí —respondieron los demás al unísono.

El silencio nos embargó unos segundos... Hasta que explotamos en una carcajada, nuevamente... Estábamos en problemas, pero estábamos cumpliendo nuestros objetivos... Juntos. Y si el Profesor no nos detenía, debía ser algo bueno lo que hacíamos. Aunque aún no supiera a donde nos dirigíamos.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Gracias por el comentario! Espero algún otro :3 De verdad, gracias.**

**Be free, be happy.**


	10. 10 ¡A la mierda, los buscaré ahora!

**Jean Grey POV**

Ingresé en la sala del gran televisor, donde me encontré con Logan y Scott, sentados uno junto al otro. Ambos de brazos cruzados, repitiendo, sistemáticamente, el rebote de una de sus piernas, sus seños fruncidos y mal gesto. Una parte de mí, se había arrepentido, automáticamente, de haber ingresado a la sala. Pero cuando hice el intento de retirarme, Scott giró a verme, cambiando su expresión, por una suplicante.

Era un hombre y era mi novio. No podía dejarlo en medio de su sufrimiento por su auto. Así que, a regañadientes, caminé hacia él, sentándome a su lado. Tomé su cabeza para depositarla en mi pecho, dándole suaves caricias de consuelo. En parte lo hice, solo para que no notara mi expresión de hastío por el berrinche de niño pequeño que hacía por el auto.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Ya habían terminado las clases de la mañana y terminamos el almuerzo. Aunque no comimos demasiado. Aún los mocosos no regresaban.

Scott se encontraba con una expresión, casi al borde del llanto de bebé, en el pecho de Jean, quien lo consolaba con un cariño casi maternal. Era insoportable. Y patético... por el lado de Ciclope.

Cuando miré la hora, eran las 3 p.m.

—Es suficiente —farfullé cansado, levantándome del sofá—. Voy a buscarlos —anuncié, tomando mi chaqueta, para dirigirme a la puerta.

—Voy contigo —escuché a Cíclope a mis espaldas, apresurando el paso, hasta llegar junto a mí.

—Logan, Scott, esperen —nos llamó Jean, sin recibir una respuesta de nosotros.

No me iba a convencer. Esos niños llevaban demasiado tiempo vagando con un auto robado. No me importaba que Ciclope extrañara su carcacha, pero robar no era algo que yo estuviera dispuesto a consentir.

Llegué a girar el pomo de la puerta, cuando escuché una voz en mi cabeza.

_—Ven a mi oficina, ahora, por favor._

Scott y yo cruzamos miradas. Al parecer él también había recibido la invitación.

Gruñimos al mismo tiempo, cuando giramos sobre nosotros, para ver al Profesor.

—Logan, Scott —nos dijo a modo de saludo, detrás de su escritorio.

—No me detendrás —le advertí, antes de que pudiera argumentar algo.

El Profesor sonrió, con esa calma imperturbable, propia de él.

—Logan, no me gusta jugar con mi don, pero lamento recordarte que sí puedo detenerte, si eso quiero —me recordó, llevando sus dedos índice y medio, de la mano derecha, a su sien. Escuché una risita a mi izquierda. Era Storm.— Pero de todas formas, prefiero razonar contigo y Scott —me explicó, dedicándole una mirada a Cíclope cuando concluyó.

—Perfecto —Scott cruzó los brazos—. Explíqueme desde cuándo y por qué permite el comportamiento vandálico de cuatro estudiantes —exigió molesto.

El Profesor entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos, posando su mentón sobre ellos, mientras recargaba sus codos en el escritorio.

—Verás, Scott —comenzó a hablar—. Las razones por las que estoy permitiendo esto, es con fines meramente educacionales...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Cíclope.

—Al demonio... —maldije por lo bajo, girándome sobre mi eje para salir por la puerta. Eran muchas patrañas para un solo día.

—¡Logan! —me llamó el Profesor—. Permíteme terminar —me pidió. Me giré, molesto, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Realmente lo necesitaba. Esto era insoportable.

—Adelante —gruñí, soltando una nube de humo.

—Los chicos realmente necesitan hacer este viaje. Por motivos diferentes, propios de cada uno. Y quiero que les queden claro dos cosas: que todo está saliendo bien, con el cumplimiento de sus objetivos y que estoy haciendo un seguimiento del viaje... Están a salvo. —Noté cierta duda en la última frase, pero opté por dejarlo pasar.

—¿Y cuáles son esos objetivos? —cuestionó Scott.

—Eso, Scott, es algo que concierne a los niños. No me compete hablar de eso.

—¡Pero se robaron mi auto! —Ahí estaba, de nuevo, ese tono de niño berrinchudo.

—Lo sé, Scott. Y los chicos tendrán su castigo por eso.

—¡Por fin lo escucho decir algo coherente! —exclamé, elevando mis brazos en el aire.

—Escuchen —intervino Storm—. No deben preocuparse. El Profesor está siguiendo a los niños. Nada malo les sucederá. Y cuando vuelvan podrán tener todas las explicaciones que quieran.

—Y los castigos. No olvides los castigos y reprendimientos —le recordé, apuntándola con el dedo índice.

—Sí, Logan —aceptó condescendiente, pero no me importó—. También los castigos.

—¿De verdad mi auto está bien? —susurró Cíclope, con una especie de puchero.

—¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! —le reproché— ¡Hay cuatro niños, en pleno desfase hormonal, en Dios sabe dónde, y tú estás preocupado por tu pedazo de chatarra!

—¡Oye Lobo, si se tratara de tu motocicleta estarías igual! ¡Así que déjame en paz! —se defendió—. Además, el Profesor ya dijo que estaban bien, no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos.

Storm puso los ojos en blanco ante nuestra pelea. Y, sin darnos importancia, se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar, junto al Profesor.

Yo había sacado mis garras y Cíclope llevó su mano a sus gafas, cuando Jean abrió la puerta de sopetón, y con un movimiento de sus manos; como si le quitara importancia a algo; hizo que nuestras manos se elevaran en el aire, en una postura de rendición, evitando que comenzáramos una pelea. Siguió caminando, entre Scott y yo, dejándonos inmóviles, para quedar frente al Profesor.

—Profesor ¿Está seguro de lo que hace? —le cuestionó, con cierto dejo de preocupación.

—Sí, Jean. Sé que es poco ortodoxo, pero conoces mis razones y las de los chicos. Confía en mí —le pidió.

—Oye, Jean —le pedí— ¿Nos quieres decir cuáles son esas estúpidas razones, objetivos... —le trataba de hablar, entre forcejeos para bajar mis brazos— y aprendizajes, que se supone, están teniendo esos mocosos?

—Cuando regresen puedes preguntárselos a ellos. Realmente no es mi asunto. —miró sobre su hombro para responder.

—¿Por qué no soy el telépata aquí?— Scott refunfuñó, mientras seguía con los vanos intentos de zafarse de los dones de Jean, quien no nos soltaba.

Si lo pensaba bien, Scott y yo estábamos compartiendo sentimientos e ideas parecidas. Aunque no se lo diría al chico de los rayos. Seguía siendo un idiota que tenía a Jean.

—Ahora... —comenzó el Profesor— si ya todo ha quedado claro. Les pediré que se retiren, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—De hecho, no nos explicaste nada. Pero en esta mansión hay dos estúpidos telépatas que no me dejarán ir a dar de nalgadas a cuatro mocosos que no se saben comportar —le contradije furioso.

Jean sonrió con malicia ante mis palabras.

—¡Qué lástima! Porque la estúpida telépata te tiene atrapado en este momento —giró para mirarme, con sus brazos cruzados.

"Diablos".

—Así que vamos. Estarán sin moverse en los sillones —me dijo, haciendo un movimiento de su mano, que nos llevó hasta la sala de televisión, arrojándonos sobre el sofá—. Y no, Scott. No me quedaré —le respondió a un pensamiento—. Ahora, traten de no matarse. No quiero intervenir de nuevo —nos advirtió antes de marcharse, con ese bonito contoneo.

—¡Es dura! —exclamé.

—Y que lo digas —aceptó Scott, rendido.

—¿Ahora qué diablos haremos? —le pregunté algo exasperado por la situación.

—¿Te gusta el baloncesto? —me preguntó, sintonizando un partido en tv.

—Claro —acepté, prendiendo otro cigarro.

Estaba atrapado en la maldita mansión. Jean y el Profesor me vigilaban. Y por algún motivo, no me permitían traer a rastras a los estúpidos mocosos. Ahora, esperaba, más que nunca, que ellos tengan una buena razón para hacer lo que hacían. Hoy los alumnos tendrían que tener una buena sesión en la Sala del peligro. Luego podría desquitarme con todas las de la ley, con el pirómano, la cubeta de hielo, la chica explosiva y la niña sureña.

* * *

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de salir del edificio para ir en busca de los niños; todos y cada uno de ellos, impedidos por los telépatas de la casa; me encontré mirando el techo, en el sofá donde me había arrojado Jean esa tarde. Cíclope se encontraba en una postura parecida, solo que, de vez en cuando se levantaba a dar vueltas en círculos y mirar por la ventana. Hasta que pareció tener una idea.

—¡El comunicador! —exclamó, para luego correr por el pasillo.

Yo no comprendí lo que sucedía, pero de cualquier manera lo seguí. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar vegetando en el sofá.

—¡Storm! —llamó a la diosa del clima, quien dialogaba con unos niños en el pasillo. Ella se despidió de ellos, dando una exhalación profunda, para hablar con Scott. Realmente parecía cansada de nosotros.

—¿Sí, Scott?

—Necesito que me prestes tu comunicador, por favor —le pidió.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, tratando de comprender.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—El mío está en mi auto —comenzó, haciendo que Storm pusiera los ojos en blanco. Sí, estaba cansada del tema—. Y si los chicos lo encontraron, podré hablar con ello.

—El Profesor les pidió que no intervinieran —nos recordó a ambos.

—Solo pidió que no saliéramos de aquí para ir a buscarlos. No dijo nada sobre llamarlos —argumenté.

Storm suspiró.

—¿Si les doy el comunicador, se quedaran en paz hasta que los niños vuelvan?

—Sí —respondimos al unísono, a pesar de que, creo, haber mentido.

—Aquí lo tienen. —Le entregó a Cíclope, un pequeño aparato azul y plata.

Ahora tendrían que oírnos.

* * *

**Pyro POV**

Seguía conduciendo por la carretera, luego del incidente del bar. Estábamos bromeando sobre todas las cosas que habíamos hecho en tan poco tiempo. Cuando un sonido extraño comenzó a oírse en el auto.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bobby.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Boom boom, sacando el pequeño aparato de entre sus pechos.

—Oh-oh —dije, riéndome. No había muchas opciones sobre quién podría estar llamando.

—¿Atendemos? —preguntó Rogue.

—No, no atiendas —pidió Bobby.

—Sí, atiende —lo contradije yo.

—Oh, Bobby, lo siento. Pero una novia tiene que hacer, lo que una novia tiene que hacer —le respondió Tabitha, con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Hola? —saludó al aparato, a pesar de que Iceman le insistía con la negativa.

Vi por espejo retrovisor como él y Rogue mutaban su expresión por una de total pánico ¿Qué parte de que estábamos en problemas no comprendían aún?

Se escuchaba que quien hablaba del otro lado estaba muy molesto, ya que vociferaba.

—Oh, hola, Scott. —Boom boom hablaba con su usual simpatía, seguramente, haciendo enfurecer más a Cíclope—. Tu auto es genial. John no deja que nadie más lo conduzca —bromeaba, mientras oía que el grito aumentaba más y más, casi al punto de poder comprender lo que decía.

—¡_Son unos inconscientes! —_Creí escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Oh! ¿Mi lobito está ahí también? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndome reír más fuerte. Podía imaginarme a los dos hombres, al borde de una crisis de nervios, tratando de regañar a mi novia—. John está junto a mí —explicó, mirándome—. Jonnhy quieren hablar contigo —me informó, extendiendo el comunicador, a sabiendas de que no lo tomaría.

—Oh, lo siento, no puedo tomar la llamada. —Elevaba la voz, para que pudieran oírme del otro lado—. Estoy conduciendo, no es prudente. Pero Bobby está desocupado, él puede hablar —dije con maldad, tratando de ocultar mi risa, cuando recibí un golpe en el asiento, por parte de mi amigo.

Bobby rogaba en silencio, para que Tabitha no le pasara el comunicador, pero ella lo ignoró, arrojándoselo a la cara.

—¿Hola? —habló temeroso, alejándose el comunicador de la oreja, por el aturdimiento de los gritos del otro lado—. Lo siento... —balbuceó— ¿Con Rogue? Claro —respondió, extendiéndole el aparto a su novia, quien no dudó en tomarlo... y apagarlo, sin mediar palabra—. Creo que están molestos —comentó Bobby, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Tabitha y yo explotamos en una carcajada sonora, a la que se unieron los otros dos. Estábamos en problemas. Eso ya era algo que sabíamos. Así que debíamos disfrutar esto, mientras nos duraba.

* * *

**Wolverine POV**

Esos malditos niños colgaron, antes de que pudiera decirles sus cuarenta a la niña sureña y el pirómano. Cuando regresaran estaban en serios problemas. Ya estaba decidiendo sus castigos.


	11. 11 Eres un plagio de la Antorcha Humana

**Pyro POV**

Estábamos paseando por las calles de una ciudad, a la que habíamos ingresado hacía unos minutos.

—John ¿Cuándo me dejarás conducir? —preguntó Bobby.

—No pienso dejarte conducir —le respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ya debes estar cansado. Déjame conducir a mí unos kilómetros.

—Drake, yo robé el auto. Yo conduzco. Punto —le expliqué.

—Johnny, no seas aguafiestas —me instó Tabitha—. Deja conducir al niño —habló como si Bobby fuera nuestro hijo, pero a Iceman no pareció molestarle.

—Ni siquiera sabe a dónde nos dirigimos —protesté yo.

—¿Y tú sí? ¿No se supone que solo paseábamos? —cuestionó Bobby, adelantándose para sacar la cabeza entre los asientos de adelante. Lo miré de reojo y pude notar su seño fruncido. Había metido la pata, aún no estaba listo para decirles a dónde íbamos.

—Sólo estoy tratando de que me dejes en paz —le mentí—. Ahora siéntate y ponte el cinturón. No tengo ganas de que mueras y me regañen por eso también. —Le di un codazo en el pecho para que retrocediera, cuando me detuve en un semáforo rojo.

**Boom boom POV**

Cuando John se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, un tipo gordo; digno de haber salido del bar del que huimos un rato antes; en un Mustang rojo, comenzó a acelerar el motor, retando a John a una carrera.

—¡Vamos, niño bonito! ¡¿O acaso eres un cobarde?! —le gritaba en tono burlón.

John sonreía de costado, con su usual actitud sobradora. No iba a caer en la provocación del otro idiota. Porque, a pesar de ser el chico malo que busca problemas, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que una carrera en medio de un suburbio era algo peligroso para los demás. Y como había dicho: no quería que lo regañaran por nuestras muertes, también.

—¡Vamos, maricón! —seguía gritando, mientras hacía rugir el motor— ¡A la puta de tu novia le gustaría una carrera!

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Me acaba de llamar "puta"?! ¡¿Ese repugnante imbécil me acaba de llamar "puta"?! ¡A Boom boom, nadie la llama puta y vive para contarlo!

Extendí mi mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba, en paralelo al piso, lista para hacer volar al otro auto, cuando mi Johnny atrapó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Me dedicó una mirada, con una sonrisa torcida. Me estaba indicando que él se encargaría.

Vi cómo abrió su mechero, con la mano izquierda, dejando colgar su brazo por la ventanilla. No sabía qué haría, pero estaba segura de que sería genial. Pyro no me decepcionaba nunca. Y esa expresión maliciosa en el rostro de mi novio, era propia de Pyro, no de John.

—¡Vamos, niño bonito! —el tipo gordo seguía gritando e insultando, cuando la luz cambió a verde y trató de acelerar… pero su auto no avanzó. Su cara fue impagable.

John, giró el rostro a verlo. Podía imaginar esa expresión de superioridad que irritaba a cualquiera, en su rostro, con ese eterno puchero, que yo tanto amaba.

—¡Adiós, amigo! —exclamó, cuando avanzó tranquilamente por la calle.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté, sin llegar a entender.

Bobby y Marie giraron en sus asientos para ver al otro auto, que seguía sin moverse.

—¿Derretiste sus llantas? —Bobby le preguntó a John, tratando de ocultar su risa.

—La sutileza puede ser un arma encantadora en la batalla —explicó, arrogante, sin dejar el juego con su mechero.

Me puse de pie, girando para extender ambos brazos hacia arriba, enseñándole los dedos del medio al tipo, que aún podía ver a la distancia. John conducía de lo más lento, como provocando al pobre imbécil.

—¿Acaso lo viste en "Los 4 fantásticos"? —le preguntó Marie.

—Gran película —aceptó mi novio. Todos reíamos, tratando de recordar la escena de la que hablaban.

—Oye... ¿La "Antorcha humana" no se llamaba John, también?

—Creo que sí… —balbuceé entre risas—. _"Johnny, para las chicas"_ —cité al personaje. No sabía si estaba inventando la frase, pero me resultaba familiar.

—Rayos… —blasfemó… ¿Bobby? Giré para verlo, cuando escuché su carcajada. Tenía esa expresión de haber descubierto algo graciosísimo—. John… ¡Eres un maldito plagio de la "Antorcha humana"! —exclamó, antes de explotar en una carcajada. Marie y yo nos unimos, aunque mi Johnny se sonrojó, molesto.

—¡Vete al diablo "Cubito de hielo"! —lo insultó.

—¡Oh, vamos, Dyce! —Bobby lo llamó así, como solo él lo hacía. Nunca oí que alguien más lo hiciera—. Sabes que fue gracioso —trató de convencerlo, cuando se adelantó, metiéndose entre mi asiento y el de mi novio.

—¡Púdrete! —volvió a insultarlo, tratando de mantener el mal gesto, pero pude ver ese brillo de humor en sus ojos grises.

—¡Vamos, admítelo! —le rogaba, con un tono juguetón, extendiendo un puño recubierto de hielo, para que John lo chocara con él.

—¡No lo haré, lárgate! —se negó, dejando escapar una risita. Estaba cayendo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Por los viejos tiempos! —seguía insistiendo. Era extraño ver a Bobby actuar como un niño. Siempre era un chico maduro, que sabía comportarse como el joven adulto que era.

—No… no… —John trataba de negarse, pero la risa se escapaba por su garganta, interrumpiendo su protesta.

—Vamos, Dyce. Yo sé que quieres hacerlo —no se detuvo, sabía que estaba por ganar.

—Oh, rayos… —murmuró, sin dejar de reír. Hasta que encendió su mechero, cubriendo su puño de fuego, para chocarlo con Bobby, haciendo elevar una nube de vapor en el aire.

—Genial… ahora ¿me dejarás conducir?

—Tal vez después.

Bobby se sentó en su lugar, con una mueca de disgusto. De cualquier forma, fue un buen intento, debo admitirlo.

* * *

**Nota: Pyro tiene mal gusto por las pelis XD**

**Bueno, sé que Pyro y la Antorcha Humana no tienen el mismo nombre. Pyro es St. John (de verdad. "John" no es abreviado) y la Antorcha Humana se llama Johnatan. Pero en una conversación de amigos, en medio de esta pequeña confusión surgió el chiste de que Pyro era una mala copia de Johnny Storm.**

**Si hay alguien con ganas de opinar, tienen la cajita de comentarios aquí abajo. Be free, be happy. **


	12. 12 La venganza será dulce

**Logan POV**

Ciclope y yo nos encontrábamos tumbados en los sofás de la sala del televisor. Estábamos enfadados a no más poder. Jean y el Profesor seguían sin explicarnos nada, evitando, al mismo tiempo, que saliéramos de la mansión. Era frustrante. Y lo era aún más, luego de escuchar la relajada voz de Tabitha y John al otro lado del comunicador. Bobby sonaba igual de avergonzado a como me lo imaginaba de un buen estudiante como era él y Rogue… bueno, la niña ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar con nosotros. Quisimos confiar en que solo había sido un problema de comunicación, pero los mocosos no volvieron a responder nuestro llamado.

Repito: estaban en graves problemas cuando regresaran.

Cíclope se puso de pie, arrastrando su paso con desgano.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté sin moverme de mi lugar. Estaba harto de que Jean me llevara a rastras al sofá cuando intentaba levantarme.

—El Profesor me pidió que vaya a su oficina —murmuró—. Ven, no creo que me diga nada de cualquier forma —me invitó sin voltear a verme. Las horas de desesperación nos estaban volviendo incapaces de mantener una discusión. Aunque eso no significara que nos lleváramos bien.

—Claro —acepté, caminando tranquilo.

El paso de Scott era, patéticamente, deprimente. En otra ocasión me hubiera burlado, pero no estaba de humor para eso.

—Qué bueno que decidieran venir ambos —comentó el Profesor, cuando nos vio ingresar a su oficina. Como si no supiera que íbamos ambos.

—¿Nos darás algún tipo de explicación? —pregunté molesto, con cierto atisbo de esperanza.

Él suspiró.

—Miren —comenzó—. Solo quiero que sepan que el viaje de los chicos sigue en marcha. Aunque volverán mañana, probablemente.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité— ¡¿Permitirá que pasen la noche fuera?! ¡¿Qué clase de adulto responsable es usted?! —grité fuera de mis casillas. Scott ni se inmutó, seguramente ya estaba en completa resignación, duelándo su perdida.

—Logan, sólo se los informo para que duerman tranquilos. No es para debatir mi decisión —me explicó impasible.

—¡Son niños, con un demonio! —protesté.

—Lo sé. Por eso están siendo supervisados por mi —me recordó, dándose pequeños toquecitos en su sien, con su dedo índice.

—Profesor, Storm ¿han visto a Rogue y Tabitha? —Una pequeña mutante de cabellos castaños, ingresó al salón, atravesando la puerta, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

—Kitty, ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar a los lugares con tus poderes. No todos podemos hacerlo —Una chica asiática entró detrás de ella, regañándola, mientras abría la puerta a su paso.

—O por lo menos, toca antes de hacerlo —le recordó el muchacho gigantesco que seguía a las dos muchachas; haciendo gala de su acento extranjero.

Kitty miraba a Jubilee y Peter conforme hablaban, como si no comprendiera a qué se referían, hasta que recorrió el lugar con la mirada, notando la presencia de todos. Agachó la mirada al disculparse por sus modales.

—No es problema —la disculpó el Profesor.

—Y bien ¿Las ha visto? —preguntó Jubilee.

—No las hemos visto en todo el día —acotó Kitty.

—Ni siquiera en la Sala del peligro. Y el señor Logan nos pateó el trasero hoy. —Me señaló con el pulgar, sin mirarme.

Había tenido un mal día y debía descargarme con algo. No es mi culpa tener estudiantes a cargo, que puedo intimidar.

—Tampoco están John y Bobby —repuso Coloso.

—Sus amiguitos se largaron en la noche —contesté yo, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo que se fueron? —preguntó Jubilee, incrédula.

—Lo que escuchaste. Se escabulleron en la noche para irse de viaje.

—No puede ser… —comenzó Kitty, con sorpresa. Yo, por un momento, me sentí comprendido, hasta que la escuché terminar la frase— ¿Se fueron y no nos invitaron? —preguntó ofendida.

—¡Son unos traidores! —Jubilee refunfuñó dando un pisotón.

Genial, más lunáticos que creían que esto era divertido. Aunque, por lo menos, ahora se trataba de niños.

—No tuvieron mala intención —los defendió una voz a mis espaldas. Sentí ese inconfundible perfume en su piel: Jean—. No planeaban un viaje en grupo —le explicaba a los niños, mientras ingresaba al cuarto, contoneándose, para quedarse de pie junto a Charles—. Cuando John se marchaba, los demás lo interceptaron y optaron por unírsele —concluyó.

Genial, a mi y Scott; que se supone, éramos los adultos a cargo; no nos explicaban nada, pero a un trío de niños sí. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma. De todas formas guardé silencio, estaba recibiendo algún tipo de explicación. Aunque ya me imaginaba que "flamitas" era el ideador de esta locura.

—Además… —agregó el Profesor— no hubieran entrado todos en el auto de Scott.

Cíclope bufó al escuchar sus palabras.

—Aguarde —Peter habló con una sonrisa entre incrédula y divertida— ¿Se robaron el auto de Scott? —Miró al tipo que parecía estar en un funeral, detrás a la izquierda, quien solo asintió en respuesta— ¿Y nadie irá a buscarlos? —cuestionó de nuevo, mirándome a mi esta vez. Yo solo gruñí, negando con un movimiento de cabeza— ¡Esto es épico! —Rió estupefacto.

—¡Esto es tan injusto! —protestó Jubilee—. Seguramente están de compras y yo aquí —lloriqueó.

—No los envidies demasiado— la detuvo Storm, que hasta ese momento sólo se dedicó a observar la situación—. Los chicos deberán realizar trabajos extra para compensar las clases perdidas, además de que Logan y Scott elegirán el resto de sus castigos —comentó, dedicándonos una mirada a mi y a Cíclope.

—¿De verdad? —preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Era como si nos hubieran dado un golpe de energía.

—Sí, Logan y Scott —respondió el Profesor—. Para eso, también, los había convocado a la reunión. Ambos se encargarán de impartir los castigos —me informó, pero antes de que yo pudiera saltar como un colegial, continuó—. Por supuesto, que no podrás impartir ningún castigo físico, y tanto Storm como Jean aprobarán o no esas medidas disciplinarías.

—Muy bien —acepté sonriendo—. Vamos, Scott —lo invité, rodeándolo por los hombros con un abrazo, saliendo del salón—. Tenemos que comenzar a elegir. Nos pusieron algunas limitaciones, por lo que tendremos que ponernos creativos ¿Qué te parece comenzar con horas extras en la Sala del peligro? —El chico parecía un poco mejor luego de la noticia.

—Profesor —escuchaba a Kitty aún dentro— ¿Está seguro de lo que acaba de hacer? —sonaba preocupada.

—Verás Kitty, estuve deteniéndolos todo el día. Y, ahora, es el único momento en que se han relajado, sin pensar en salir a traer a los chicos. Así que, sí, creo estar seguro.

—Están en graves problemas cuando vuelvan —comentó Jubilee.

Y no tenía ni idea de cuan grandes eran esos problemas. La venganza sería dulce.

* * *

**Boom boom POV**

—John ¿Cuándo nos dirás a dónde vamos? —cuestionó Bobby.

—No sé a dónde vamos —respondió, fingiendo que no le incomodaba la pregunta.

—Vamos, Pyro —lo animé yo—. Sé que hasta ahora te estuvo funcionando la respuesta, pero en algún momento deberás decirnos —le recordé.

—Sí, John ¿cuál es el gran secreto, de cualquier forma? —preguntó Marie.

John se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—No hay secreto —farfulló esquivo.

—John, estamos juntos en esto. No puedes seguir viajando por la carretera sin darnos algún tipo de explicación —argumentó Bobby.

—No molestes Drake, todos se están divirtiendo —repuso mi novio—. Además… —continuó a la defensiva— nadie les dijo que vinieran.

Bien, el ambiente se estaba caldeando. Era momento de una de las famosas intervenciones de Boom boom.

—Hablando de divertirse ¿qué haremos ahora? —cambié de tema.

—Viajaremos un poco más —dijo John, un poco cortante. Pero suspiró, seguramente, notando su mal tono conmigo—. Pero si se les ocurre algo, solo díganlo —comentó con algo de buen humor.

—Chicos ¿qué dicen? —Me giré para hablar con ellos.

—No lo sé —murmuró Marie—. Bobby ¿Tu qué opinas? —preguntó algo más entusiasta.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos, John? —preguntó.

—Drake, no sé si notaste que mi novia y la tuya estaban tratando de cambiar de tema —comentó para molestar a Bobby. Él rodó los ojos antes de responder.

—Lo sé, Dyce —dijo algo exasperado por la actitud de mi novio—. Te lo pregunto para saber si tenemos tiempo de hacer lo que yo quiero o no —le explicó en un mejor tono.

—Si seguimos conduciendo así, llegaremos en la noche —explicó serio—. Aunque de hecho no me parece buena idea llegar de noche —dijo más para sí que para el resto—. Así que… —elevó el tono— si se te ocurre algo para matar el tiempo, será bienvenido "Cubeta de hielo". Solo no me decepciones —bromeó.

—Genial, entonces quiero acampar —propuso alegre.

—¿Hablas en serio? —cuestioné, esperando que solo fuera una broma. Sonaba como si fuera algo propio de unos niños y no de los chicos rebeldes que habían huido en una aventura, en medio de la noche, luego de robar el auto descapotable de su profesor.

—Claro. —Se encogió de hombros—. De niño, me encantaba ir con mi familia. Ahora será más improvisado y si pasamos por una gasolinera podríamos comprar algunas cosas para hacerlo interesante.

—Dormiríamos debajo de las estrellas —acotó John, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Diablos, le estaba pareciendo una buena idea. Pero como dicen: "_A_ _la tierra que fueres_…"

—Cool —acepté, encogiéndome de hombros. Al fin y al cabo John, Marie y yo ya habíamos hecho cosas divertidas por nosotros mismos, ahora era el turno de Iceman para hacer algo.

* * *

**John POV**

Luego de algunas horas conduciendo, nos detuvimos en una gasolinera. Mientras Bobby y yo cargábamos el tanque, Tabitha y Rogue compraban algunas provisiones para la noche.

—Vamos, niños —nos indicó Boom boom, cuando arrojó algunas bolsas en la cajuela, junto a Rogue.

—Vamos —acepté—. Bobby tu elige donde nos detendremos —le insté.

—Sería más fácil si yo condujera —comentó él.

—Buen intento. Pero no. —Arranqué el motor para meterme en la carretera nuevamente.


	13. 13 Cuéntame la verdad

**Tabitha (Boom boom) POV**

Estaba anocheciendo, cuando Iceman le indicó a John un buen lugar para detenernos. Había un pequeño sendero, por donde ingresar con el auto, alejándonos de la carretera. Los autos que pasaran por allí no nos podrían ver, así que nadie nos molestaría por estar viajando en un auto robado.

Apenas bajamos del auto, John encendió su mechero, arrojando una llama al suelo, dejándonos una perfecta fogata. No había ninguna rama, por lo que era John el que la estaba manteniendo encendida.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la hoguera, como se supone debíamos hacerlo en un campamento. Bobby y Marie, uno junto al otro; del otro lado John y yo, enfrentados a ellos.

Un rato después, John se levantó dirigiéndose al baúl. Escuché cómo removía algunas cosas, abriendo el cierre de su mochila, luego de sacar algunas cosas y arrojar algo dentro, de nuevo, volvió a su puesto, junto a mí.

—Iceman —le habló, extendiendo las botellas de cerveza que había traído del auto. Bobby las tomó con las manos, enfriándolas y luego trató de devolvérselas a Johnny—. Toma una, Drake, no me beberé las cuatro —comentó, entregándome una a mí y quedándose con otra.

—¡Salud! —exclamé, levantando mi botella en el aire.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —preguntó Marie, antes de unirse a mí en el centro de la hoguera.

—Por este viaje —respondí— ¿Y tú?

—Por lo aprendido. —No llegué a comprender a lo que se refería, pero de cualquier forma no pregunté— ¿Bobby?

—Por los amigos. —Levantó su botella— ¿John?

—Por todo lo que ustedes dijeron… y por el orgullo mutante. —Concluyó estrellando su botella con las nuestras.

—¡Salud! —exclamamos todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

—Oigan —comenzó Marie, un poco ebria. La chica no estaba habituada a beber—. Hace frío —se quejó, envolviéndose en sus brazos.

Vi cómo Bobby se removió en su lugar, alejándose un poco de ella ¿No se supone que los novios debían hacer lo opuesto al escuchar esa queja? Es decir, mi novio, aquí junto, estaba envolviéndome en sus brazos hacía un buen rato. Lo cual era genial, considerando que mi Johnny emanaba un calor extraño de su cuerpo. Nunca supe si se trataba de su mutación, y no me interesaba saberlo tampoco.

—Iceman, esa es la señal para que abraces a tu novia —lo regañé en tono jocoso.

—No creo poder ayudar —respondió con una mueca. Yo me quedé muda, no estaba comprendiendo—. Mi cuerpo es frío por naturaleza —me explicó—. La congelaré.

—Eres lo opuesto a John —dije sorprendida, cuando sentí una de las manos de mi novio dejando su lugar, para sacar algo de su bolsillo, que le arrojó a Bobby, este último lo atrapó en el aire. Iceman se sorprendió al ver en sus manos la pequeña llave del auto.

—Hay una manta en el baúl —le explicó mi chico.

Bobby sonrió agradecido antes de levantarse para buscar la manta. Cuando volvió, abrigó a Marie con ella, rodeándola con sus brazos. Mi Johnny podía ser muy considerado cuando lo quería.

Llevábamos un buen rato entre risas y bromas. La estábamos pasando bien. No era como correr por nuestras vidas de un bar, pero era una forma de divertirse que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Ya habíamos comido chatarra, contado anécdotas de los campamentos de Bobby de niño y bromeado sobre nuestro viaje, incluyendo lo frenético que debía estar Logan. Era, sencillamente, genial.

—Juguemos a algo —propuse, luego de un rato de silencio, que si bien no era incómodo, me invitaba a llenarlo. El resto sonrió amable.

—¿Cómo se llama el juego? —John preguntó, como siempre.

—El juego se llama… —comencé, rebuscando una idea en mi mente— "Cuéntame la otra parte de la historia" —dije, antes de continuar explicando—. Deben contar esas partes de su historia que no nos han dicho aún. —Los miré con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo el secreto que falta? —preguntó Bobby.

—¡Exactamente! Cuenten esas lagunas que faltan llenar ¿Les gusta la idea? —pregunté a todos.

Bobby y Marie aceptaron, pero mi Johnny se quedó en silencio, así que lo miré para que aceptara.

—Lo haré si prometen no quedarse en un silencio incómodo —pidió—. Ahora no estamos en el auto para poner música.

—Lo juro —dije yo, levantando la palma de la mano. Bobby y Marie me imitaron.

—Muy bien —aceptó— ¿Quieres empezar? —Me miró.

—Claro. —Me acomodé entre sus brazos, mirando a las llamas que bailaban en la hoguera, John creaba figuras de vez en cuando. El don de Pyro era algo hermoso—. Bien, ya saben que mi padre me golpeaba… —sentí el agarre de John más firme a mi alrededor—. También saben que huí de casa y viví en las calles por un largo tiempo —enumeraba las cosas que había narrado antes—. Pero la parte que no saben es que los amigos que hice en la calle para sobrevivir, no eran del todo buenos —continué—. Ya saben, había narcotraficantes, niños maltratados por sus familias o abusados sexualmente. Incluso te encontrabas con algún que otro abusador que trataba de sobornarnos con comida o un hogar a cambio de sexo —expliqué con desprecio, cuando miré a Marie por reflejo. Su rostro expresaba terror—. No te preocupes —le dije—. Sé defenderme —comenté, haciendo bailar una pequeña bomba, entre mis dedos índice y pulgar, que luego arrojé al aire, explotando sonoramente sobre nosotros—. Nunca dejé que me tocaran —continué—. Aunque eso implicara volarles la cabeza con una de mis bombas… y eso sí lo hice. —Sonreí con tristeza—. Un tipo trató de tocarme una vez, pero el pobre idiota no sabía que era una mutante. Cuando vi mi oportunidad metí una bomba en su boca, haciéndola explotar —concluí, sabiendo que Marie se estremecería por eso—. En fin… —Me encogí de hombros— esa creo que es la parte que no sabían. Es obvio que me dedicaba a robar para sobrevivir. Eso no creo que sea un secreto. —Guardé silencio.

Mi novio besó mi coronilla, cuando miré al resto. Todos miraban las llamas, con solo el sonido del _clik clok_ del mechero de John de fondo

—¿Bobby? Te toca —lo invité a seguir, a sabiendas de que Johnny se enfadaría por el silencio incómodo.

—Bien… —trató de acomodar sus ideas antes de hablar—. Entonces… ya saben que viví en un pueblo hasta que se manifestaron mis poderes y todos me empezaron a odiar. Así que cuando me mudé a Boston opté por guardar el secreto, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. Pero lo que no saben de la historia, es que cuando Storm y el Profesor llegaron a mi hogar para invitarme a la mansión… les di la noticia de mi mutación a mis padres —dijo de sopetón. Todos desviamos la mirada de las llamas, mirando extrañados a Bobby, que no nos devolvió la mirada, solo continuó narrando—. Ellos no se lo tomaron bien —todos volvimos a mirar a la fogata. Creo que tratábamos de darle intimidad al narrador—. Me decían cosas como que tratara de ocultar lo que soy o intentara dejar de ser un mutante. —Sonrió de costado con tristeza—. Era gracioso cómo mamá repetía una y otra vez que aún me querían, pero al mismo tiempo actuaban como si ser mutante fuera un problema o algo malo que debía ser curado. Era como si no comprendieran que es lo que soy… —razonaba al hablar—. Era como si tuvieran vergüenza o… miedo —concluyó. Vi como Marie lo abrazaba con más fuerza—. Luego de que me cansara de tratar de explicarles que era un don y el Profesor les diera el discursito del regalo y la ayuda que me daría para controlar mis poderes. —Rió con un poco de humor—. Hablé a solas con el Profesor Xavier y me propuso borrarles ese recuerdo a mis padres. Me dijo que sus habilidades le permitían eso. Así podría volver a entrar a mi hogar de nuevo, pero ahora como el director de una escuela "normal" para superdotados —explicó, haciéndonos comprender lo que realmente había sucedido—. Por eso mis padres no conocen mis poderes, porque cuando lo hicieron la primera vez me rechazaron, aunque trataran de fingir que no era así… —Guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar—. Y creo que esa es la parte que no sabían de la historia: mis padres me odiaron, como suele pasarnos a los de nuestra especie. Pero yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo y borré esa parte de mi vida. Negué frente a mi familia lo que soy —concluyó al fin— ¿Rogue? —la invitó a hablar luego de unos segundos.

—Ok, veamos… —comenzó dudosa, como todos—. Ya saben que dejé en coma al chico que besé, que soy adoptada… aunque no saben que de hecho mis padres adoptivos son mis tíos. —Pareció recordarlo en ese momento—. Mi tía; es decir la hermana de mi madre biológica; me odiaba… o por lo menos nunca fue cariñosa. Ni tampoco me quiso explicar qué sucedió con mis padres. —Rió irónica—. Es extraño vivir sin conocer tu historia, especialmente cuando vives con alguien que sabe todo, pero no te dice nada. —Trató de ponerse sería antes de seguir—. Así que fue fácil optar por largarme de ahí cuando casi mato a Cody; quien era la única persona que me había demostrado cariño alguna vez. Y aunque mis tíos no dijeron mucho sobre mis poderes, sabía que las cosas se irían al demonio en cualquier momento. No confiaba en ellos —Marie hablaba con rencor en su voz—. Odio mis poderes… —balbuceó—. Me paso demasiado tiempo temiendo tocar a la gente… pero —continuó, antes de que alguien pudiera protestar por lo que decía— en este viaje, estoy descubriendo que no es tan malo. Al fin y al cabo tengo a gente que me ama a pesar de todo. —Sonrió más alegre. Todos le devolvimos el gesto. Ahora su brindis tenía más sentido—. Y… no sé si estoy cumpliendo con las reglas del juego, pero creo que eso es lo que no saben de mi historia. —Se encogió de hombros riendo—. John ¿y tú?

Se repitió la misma escena que antes: todos mirando las flamas frente a nosotros, dándole lugar al narrador para hablar, brindándole esa privacidad.

—Cuando se manifestaron mis poderes, estaba en Australia, en donde murieron mis padres… en el incendio… eso ya lo saben… pero… —John parecía tener más dificultades para hablar que los demás— lo que no saben es que mi padre era alcohólico y me golpeaba; a mí y a mi madre —hablaba, mientras seguía con el juego de su mechero— me golpeaba hasta dejarme en el hospital —comentaba sin demostrar dolor—. Pero mi madre era católica… era una fanática religiosa. Por lo que no creía en el divorcio… aunque eso implicara que un día nos mataran. —Contuve un gruñido, no quería interrumpirlo, se le hacía difícil hablar—. El día que se manifestaron mis poderes, mi padre me había golpeado hasta el cansancio, dejándome tendido en el suelo… luego se dirigió a mi madre, que rezaba entre sollozos a algunos metros de mi… y… —Continuaba con las dudas para hablar—. Cuando la estaba golpeando, sentí… realmente sentí que ese día nos mataría. —Yo me estremecí ante el pensamiento: un pequeño Johnny temiendo por su vida, sin poder defenderse por sí mismo, sin tener a nadie que lo defendiera—. Con el terror que sentí, escuché una explosión que envolvió toda la casa, y como les dije: esa explosión no me tocó —nos recordó lo que ya sabíamos—. Luego, mi abuela, que vivía en Estados Unidos, me recogió. Era una mujer muy buena conmigo… por eso no dudé en contarle sobre mis poderes cuando comprendí lo que sucedía… no me esperaba que me diera la espalda como lo hizo —dijo, igual que antes, con un dejo de tristeza, al fin.

—¿Era? —cuestionó Bobby. Todos lo miramos extrañados por su pregunta. Se suponía que nos estábamos dando el espacio para hablar con libertad—. Lo siento —se disculpó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho—. Es solo que dijiste "era", en pasado —recalcó.

—Ella murió —explicó John, volviendo su mirada a las llamas—. Hace algo así, como una semana.

—No me dijiste nada —le reproché un poco, girándome a verlo.

—Lo sé. No me pareció importante. De cualquier forma no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con ella desde que me abandonó en el orfanato —le restó importancia, rápidamente.

—Si no tenías contacto con ella ¿cómo te enteraste? —le preguntó Marie.

—El Profesor me lo dijo. También me propuso llevarme al funeral, pero no quise hacerlo.

—¿Por eso fue la reunión de la semana pasada? —le pregunté yo, recordando el día en que fue solo a la oficina del Profesor, sin darme alguna explicación real de su visita. Cuando salió actuaba extraño, pero preferí no molestarlo con eso. Si me lo quería contar lo haría en su momento.

—Sí —respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Y ya que estamos en esto de contarnos los baches de las historias… —comenzó Bobby— ¿nos dirás a donde vamos?

John lo miró extrañado.

—Vamos, Dyce. No soy idiota —le dijo con esa confianza que solo ellos tenían—. Saliste a hurtadillas de la mansión, sin decir nada. Ni siquiera Tabitha lo sabía. Nosotros estamos aquí solo por una coincidencia. Y hemos aceptado, sin protestar, a tu mentira de que no sabías a dónde íbamos. Ya sería hora de que nos expliques lo que sucede ¿qué planeas? ¿O qué planeabas en todo caso? —se corrigió a sí mismo.

Vi a Marie asintiendo ante las palabras de su novio. No me esperaba que hayan notado todo eso. Siempre pensé en ellos como los niños inocentes que se habían relacionado con las malas influencias, que éramos John y yo. Pero, al parecer, había olvidado lo inteligentes que eran y los buenos amigos que podían llegar a ser.

—Admito que este viaje está durando más de lo que esperaba… —dijo John, hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello, mientras dejaba el juego con su mechero. Johnny se tranquilizaba cuando olía mi cabello. Era lo único que lo calmaba, dejando su encendedor—. También, debo admitir que está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. —Sentí su sonrisa en mi coronilla, mientras hablaba—. Pero no creo estar listo para explicarles a donde vamos. De todas formas… —balbuceó, sin terminar la frase.

—Mañana llegaremos a destino —concluyó Marie por él, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Diablos, realmente no había tomado en cuenta lo buenos amigos e inteligentes que eran esos chicos.

John le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Pasó un rato hasta que Marie bostezó.

—¿Quieres dormir? —le preguntó Bobby.

Marie asintió en respuesta, poniéndose de pie para meterse al auto. Les habíamos propuesto que durmieran dentro del coche, mientras John y yo dormíamos debajo de las estrellas. Como dije: mi novio irradiaba calor, no necesitábamos mantas, además de que la noche me parecía bastante templada para mi gusto.

—Buenas noches —nos despidió Marie.

—¿Se "meterán mano" en el auto? —les preguntó John con malicia.

—Vete al diablo, John —lo insultaron ambos al unísono, sin voltearse a mirarlo. Su vocabulario estaba empeorando en este viaje… y me encantaba.

Cuando se metieron en el coche, John y yo nos recostamos en el suelo, mirando el cielo estrellado, enredé mis brazos sobre el torso de él.

—John ¿no me dirás a dónde vamos? —inquirí curiosa.

—Mañana llegaremos, Tabitha ¿Podrás soportar la intriga una noche? —me preguntó—. No es la gran cosa de cualquier forma, no te emociones —me aseguró.

—Ok… —acepté en un suspiro, pero me tranquilicé cuando me obligó a girar el rostro para mirarme un segundo.

—Te amo "Chica explosiva" —susurró.

—Yo también te amo "Chico malo". —Sonreí cuando me beso en los labios.

—Gracias —dijo él.

—¿Por qué? —cuestioné confusa.

—Por todo —espetó—. Por ser mi novia, por estar conmigo en esto, por todo. Gracias —concluyó.

—No tienes que agradecer, Johnny. Te amo, ya te lo dije. Las cosas que hago son porque quiero y quiero hacerte feliz —le expliqué—. Me gusta que seas feliz. —Dibujaba líneas invisibles por el mentón y labios de John al hablar. Amaba ese puchero eterno.

—Tú y yo contra el mundo —prometió.

—Tú y yo contra el mundo —acepté sonriente cuando me acerqué para besarlo nuevamente.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que soportaría una noche de intriga por él. Y eso era mucho decir para mí.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Drama! Me encanta el drama.**

**Recién ahora noté que puedo responder reviews aquí (soy un poco idiota, lo sé).**

**Mitana: gracias por ser el primer review de mi vida *le cae una lágrima*. Creo que te amo (perdón por ser tan rara). A Bobby no se lo comió un oso, pero al menos sabemos que su vida no es perfecta. Gracias por estar. Nos leemos.**


	14. 14 Día de acción de gracias

**Tabitha (Boom boom) POV**

Sentí unos pasos sobre la grava a mí alrededor, obligándome a abrir los ojos. El sol ya había salido, dificultándome el intento por despertar.

—Despierten "niños rebeldes", ya debemos irnos —una vocecilla fina y familiar nos hablaba.

—¿"Niños rebeldes"? —cuestioné, cuando mi tumbé sobre mi espalda, restregándome los ojos.

—Creo que es justo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ustedes nos llaman "niños buenos".

—Me parece bien —acepté, incorporándome.

—Vamos, Dyce —Bobby estaba parado junto a mi novio cuando lo pateó con suavidad en las costillas.

—Oye, lárgate de aquí "Heladera parlante" —murmuró molesto, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

—¿Cómo diablos duermes tan plácidamente sobre la tierra? —inquirió en tono exasperado.

—Disfruto de los placeres de la vida. Ahora lárgate —le pidió.

—Vamos, "Antorcha humana wannabe" —replicó Bobby, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tenemos que seguir viaje y las chicas deben querer asearse un poco, necesitamos una gasolinera para usar el baño —le explicó, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Vete al diablo, Drake. Solo necesito 5 minutos más —rogó al fin—. Además, no tienen nada con lo que asearse, solo se lavarán la cara —refunfuñó.

John podía actuar como un maldito niño, a veces. Por eso llegaba tarde a clases, siempre.

Marie arrojó un objeto en el pecho de John, obligándolo a mover el brazo de su cara para verificar de qué se trataba.

—Compré estos y un cepillo para el cabello en la última parada —Marie le explicó mostrándole un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental.

—Tenías que ser mi dama sureña. —La rodeé con un brazo por sobre sus hombros, cuando me entregó un cepillo de dientes a mí.

—Rayos —blasfemó rendido, cuando se dignó a ponerse de pie—. Vamos —nos invitó—. Por cierto ¿qué hora es? —preguntó, cuando había avanzado unos metros con el auto.

—Las 5 a.m. —respondió Marie

John detuvo la marcha en seco, haciéndonos cabecear a todos. Se giró, con una expresión estupefacta en el rostro, para mirar a Marie y preguntarle:

—¡¿Acaso bromeas?! —casi gritó.

—No —Marie respondió con un tonito inocente.

—Malditos sean —nos insultó en una exhalación, sin poder creerse que se había levantado tan temprano.

Así avanzamos, dirigiéndonos a la última pequeña escala, antes del destino final. Por fin sabríamos a donde nos dirigíamos ¡Por fin descubriríamos el motivo de este viaje.

* * *

**Boom boom POV**

Después de acicalarnos un poco, en el baño de la gasolinera, seguimos viaje al destino desconocido, que finalmente descubriríamos. Estaba muy emocionada. La curiosidad me estaba matando.

—¿Quieren jugar a algo? —preguntó Marie.

—¿A qué quieres jugar? —Bobby fue el que habló. Teníamos que elevar un poco la voz ya que el techo del auto estaba abierto y el viento nos aturdía.

—Oh, no lo sé. Es solo que extrañaba que Boom boom preguntara. —Se encogió de hombros, riendo—. Vamos, "Chica rebelde". Inventa un juego —me punzó. Me podía llegar a acostumbrar a ese apodo.

—¿Qué harían sin mi? —pregunté en broma.

—Viviríamos más años, seguramente —bromeó John, obligándome a darle un puñetazo en el brazo por eso, aunque también reí—. Vamos nena, inventa un juego, ya casi llegamos de cualquier forma —me recordó a sabiendas de lo emocionada que estaba por descubrir la verdad.

—Ok, ok, ok… —acepté, como si me hubieran convencido por cansancio—. El juego se llama… —Me quedé en silencio, hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió algo— "Día de acción de gracias".

—¿Cómo se juega? —preguntó John. No entendía por qué, pero adoraba su modo de seguirme el juego siempre.

—Debemos dar las gracias —dije sin más—. Digamos por qué estamos agradecidos ¿Les parece?

—Estás muy emocional con tus juegos —se burló John.

—¡Silencio, Pyro! ¡Tú me amas! —le recordé, como si reamente fuera un argumentó.

—Eso no quita que estés muy al pendiente de los sentimientos de todos. —Levantó las cejas al hablar.

—Púdrete ¿Quieres jugar o no?

—Siempre. —Tomó mi mano para besar mis nudillos… me perdí ¿por qué lo estaba insultando?

—Vamos Tabitha, tú empieza —me pidió Bobby.

—Bien… —comencé—. Estoy agradecida por que la otra noche mis hormonas no soportaron estar un minuto más lejos de Johnny. —Todos rieron ante eso—. Obligándome a levantarme para meterme en su habitación, porque de lo contrario, este viaje no hubiera sucedido. Y estoy agradecida porque el Profesor Xavier me sacó de la calle, porque vivir en la calle es una porquería niños, nunca lo hagan —les advertí, como dándoles un consejo invaluable—. Además, estoy agradecida de que Logan se comporte como el padre que no tuve y porque Jean Grey trata de tener conversaciones de chicas conmigo…

—¡No jodas! —exclamó John— ¿Tienes conversaciones de chicas con Jean? —parecía sorprendido.

—Claro. —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia— ¿Por qué?

—Me imagino que es muy sexy —admitió. Escuché la risita de Bobby atrás.

—Eres tan repugnante —replicó Marie hacia John, para luego golpear en el brazo a Bobby, como regañándolo, pero no pudo contener una risa—. Tabitha, continúa, por favor.

—Bien… emmm… —Dudé, rebuscando en mi cabeza—. También estoy agradecida porque Scott se altere tanto cuando regaña a John. —Él me miró un segundo, extrañado—. Es gracioso —le expliqué—. Y que Storm me obsequie cosas de vez en cuando, porque a los demás siempre les envían obsequios desde sus hogares y a mí no… ¡Oh! —recordé—. Y estoy agradecida por conocerlos a ustedes chicos. Cuando los conocí creí que serían unos aburridos…

—Y no te equivocaste —me interrumpió John.

—¡Púdrete, John! —dijeron Marie y Bobby al unísono.

—No —le contradije—. Son geniales. Me divierto y, a veces, hasta me detienen cuando me paso de la raya. Gracias por eso también… y Johnny, no creo que haga falta que te diga que estoy agradecida por tenerte a ti también. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida —solté al final, un poco incómoda por expresar mis sentimientos en público.

—Tú y yo contra el mundo —me prometió John, dándome la mano.

—Siempre —repliqué— ¡Bobby tu sigue! —le ordené a Iceman.

—¡Por fin cortaron con la melaza! —se burló, riendo—. Muy bien. Estoy agradecido por vivir en la mansión X-men, ya que de lo contrario viviría escondido de todos —dijo, recordándonos a sus padres—. También estoy agradecido por que los profesores siempre me animan a mejorar y cuidan de todos… Además estoy agradecido porque Logan cuida de Rogue y me facilita el trabajo un poco. —Se giró para sonreírle a Marie al decir eso—. Estoy agradecido porque tengo a Rogue, no creo que haga falta decirlo. —Le tomó la mano—. Agradezco haberte conocido a ti Dyce… porque no creía posible que existiera un trasero tan arrogante en este mundo y tú me demostraste lo contrario —bromeó.

—Vete al demonio —lo insultó riendo. Sabía que bromeaba.

—No, de hecho… —Se corrigió para hablar en serio ahora—. Nunca tuve un amigo de verdad y bueno, apareciste tú, con tu arrogancia y toda esa valentía imprudente que me moviliza, a veces, a ganarle a las dudas que siempre tengo. Incluso, si no fuera por ti, estaría en clases ahora mismo…

—Durmiéndote en la clase de Scott —acotó John.

—Exacto —aceptó riendo—. Y agradezco este viaje también, aprendí mucho.

—¿Esto fue un viaje educativo y no me enteré?

—Por supuesto. Ahora tenemos una nueva teoría sobre bebés. —Rió un poco, seguramente recordando el experimento. Me pregunté si expandió su creatividad después de eso. Debía preguntarle a Marie, luego—. Aprendí, también, que hay que meterse en líos algunas veces y luego aceptar las consecuencias, o que sólo hay que disfrutar de la libertad, y no solo cumplir con las responsabilidades. Incluso aprendí; aunque creo estar en proceso de eso aún; que soy un mutante orgulloso.

—Ya era hora, Drake —dijo John, en un tono que no denotaba ironía, sino felicidad real.

—Rogue ¿tú por qué estás agradecida?

—Ok… —comenzó—. Creo que es obvio por lo que estoy agradecida, ya lo he dicho antes —nos recordó—. Pero en resumen: estoy agradecida con Logan, por ser como mi padre, aunque él lo niegue y diga que es un amigo que se preocupa por mi. —Rió un poco—. Con el Profesor, por tener ese genial refugio para nosotros. También con Storm, porque tiene ese habito de recordarte que no estás sola cuando nadie te envía nada desde tu hogar, mientras los demás abren paquetes de vez en cuando… Estoy agradecida por tenerte a ti Bobby. Porque nunca podría volver a encontrar a un chico como tú, que sepa soportar vivir cerca de mi don. —Lo miraba a los ojos al pronunciar sus palabras—. También contigo Tabitha, por ser mi amiga y enseñarme en este viaje que puedo defenderme sola. —Reí al recordar el incidente en el bar—. También contigo John, porque eres un idiota que amenazó a Bobby para que me invitara a salir, ya que de lo contrario lo harías tú.

—¿Bromeas? —Reía sorprendida— ¿O sea que gracias a ti tenemos a esta feliz parejita? —le pregunté a John. Él se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Drake es un cobarde —se burló.

—Bien, John. Tú sigue —lo invitó Marie.

—Veamos… —comenzó John—. Maldito juego sentimentaloide —blasfemó por lo bajo, antes de continuar—. Estoy agradecido con el Profesor Xavier, por sacarme de ese maldito orfanato y por no castigarme demasiado seguido. Considerando mi comportamiento debería pasármela en detención —reflexionó—. También estoy agradecido con Storm, por ayudarme con mi escritura. Es decir… —trató de explicarse— es extraño para mí que alguien tenga fé en mí y mi potencial, estoy acostumbrado a que todos piensen de mi como el pirómano explosivo. Pero ella no me ve así, y se lo agradezco. —Todos teníamos una sonrisa tierna dedicada a John, por sus palabras. Era bueno que estuviera conduciendo, de lo contrario dejaría de hablar y nos mandaría al demonio—. También agradezco al estúpido Lobo por cuidar de ustedes niñas —nos dijo a Marie y a mí—. Me exaspera, pero me alegra que alguien esté al pendiente de ustedes… especialmente luego de lo que hicieron en el bar —nos recordó, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa de lado—. También le agradezco a Cíclope por tener este hermoso auto descapotable. —Nos hizo reír por eso—. A ti Tabitha, por ser mi novia, ya te lo dije —recordaba sus palabras de la noche anterior—. Te agradezco a ti Drake, por comportarte como un hermano. Siempre peleamos y nos molestamos, pero es genial. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y a todos, por estar aquí conmigo. Son unos metiches —bromeó—. Pero se los agradezco, porque este viaje no hubiera sido divertido sin ustedes.

—Todos recordaremos este viaje por siempre —acotó Bobby.

Todos asentimos en silencio ante lo que dijo, con unas sonrisas cómplices y divertidas. Lo recordaríamos siempre. Nos había marcado.

* * *

**Nota: ¡La próxima descubriremos el destino! ¿Alguien emocionado? Estoy hablando sola ¿verdad?... Bien, gracias de cualquier modo *se va a llorar sola al rincón***

**Mitana: ya sé que tú estás ahí (creo que te quiero en serio). Gracias por tus bonitas palabras, "admiración" es una palabra fuerte, pero me encanta que la uses en mi, en serio.**

**¿Qué tienes en contra del pobre Bobby? Es un niño bueno insufrible, pero lo necesitamos para que Pyro sea el chico rebelde sensual (?**

**A mi también me gusta el pie de limón. Algún día comamos uno juntas ;) jaja.**

**En el próximo te respondo la pregunta (aunque sé que soy mala con el suspenso).**

**Gracias totales (como diría mi héroe caído). Be free, be happy.**


	15. 15 El motivo del viaje

**Tabitha (Boom boom) POV**

De repente, John comenzó a bajar la velocidad del automóvil. En ese momento pasábamos junto a una especie de campo abierto, cubierto de un verde césped, rodeado de un enrejado negro, tenía una gran puerta con pilares blancos. Del campo nacían estatuas y lapidas de concreto. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que John no se detuviera aquí, pero lo hizo.

—Llegamos —anunció John, cuando abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto.

Dudamos en seguirlo, pero lo hicimos luego de que oímos el baúl abriéndose.

—John… —Bobby habló con timidez— ¿Tu abuela? —preguntó.

—Sí, Drake. —John colgó la mochila negra en su hombro, antes de cerrar el baúl. Hablaba con indiferencia— ¿Vienen? —preguntó, cuando comenzó a caminar al cementerio, sin esperarnos ni voltearse a mirar. Todos lo seguimos. Yo apresuré el paso para llegar junto a él, tomando su mano.

* * *

**John (Pyro) POV**

Habíamos llegado a destino. Todos estaban incómodos. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, pero de cualquier forma me siguieron cuando caminé entre las lapidas. Tenía a mi novia junto a mí y a mis amigos cubriendo mis espaldas. Agradecía que hayan venido conmigo en este viaje. No sabía cómo enfrentar los sentimientos o situaciones dramáticas, siempre las evité, pero esa noche en que miraba el techo de mi habitación, algo me impulsó a hacerlo esta vez.

Tardamos solo unos minutos en encontrar la lapida que buscaba. El pedazo de concreto rezaba el nombre de mi difunta abuela. Habían elegido algo sencillo que sobresalía del suelo hacia arriba. A ella le hubiera gustado mucho esa figura en relieve de la Virgen María que adornaba el concreto.

—Aquí está —anuncié—. Mi abuela.

—¿Quieres que te dejemos a solas? —me preguntó Marie.

—Sé que no son católicos… —balbuceé, sin responder a la pregunta— pero… ¿quisieran rezar conmigo una oración? —les pedí, sin dejar de mirar a la Virgen.

—Claro —aceptó Rogue— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Solo… tómense de las manos —les indiqué. Tabitha se mantuvo donde estaba y Rogue se acercó a mi otro lateral para tomar la mano que me quedaba libre, mientras Bobby sostenía la otra mano de su novia. Yo bajé el rostro un poco más, cerrando mis ojos. Seguramente los demás hicieron lo mismo—. Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos… —recé la única oración que recordaba. No sabía por qué lo hacía. Solo me pareció lo correcto para el momento.

Siempre me había parecido que los muertos se convertían en buenas personas al instante de su partida. No comprendía por qué las personas se empeñaban en hacer eso: tomar solo lo bueno de alguien, solo porque murió.

Cuando mi abuela falleció, y el Profesor me llamó a su oficina para darme la noticia, no sentí nada de eso, no sentí la necesidad de recordar cómo esa mujer me había dado galletas o me juraba constantemente que Dios existía, era sabio y justo. Cuando escuché la noticia, solo fui capaz de recordar la tarde en que metió algunas de mis cosas en una bolsa (porque ni siquiera me dio una maleta) y me metió a su Toyota oxidado para dejarme en el orfanato. Todo el camino supe que no la volvería a ver. Ella irradiaba miedo y odio hacia mí, ya no era la mujer amable que me cuidaba. A pesar de ir en silencio todo el camino (quizás por eso no soporto los silencios incómodos) sabiendo que todo se había acabado, que me quedaba solo, no lloré. Me prometí a mi mismo no hacerlo, porque tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que sobrevivir, aunque no supiera para qué, solo tenía que sobrevivir. Y la debilidad sería mi enemiga.

Así fue, que con 13 años, me había vuelto un guerrero, que lucha día a día por su supervivencia.

—En nombre del Padre —Llevé las puntas de mis dedos, de la mano derecha a mi frente—, del hijo —Los llevé al centro de mi pecho — y del Espíritu Santo —Luego a la derecha de mi pecho y a la izquierda—. Amén —concluí, besando las puntas de mis dedos. Los demás me imitaron con torpeza.

—Mi más sentido pésame, John —me deseó Rogue, tomando mi mano entre sus dedos enguantados.

—Gracias, Rogue —dije sin estar muy seguro—. Debo admitir… —comencé de nuevo— que no estoy seguro de lo que hago aquí —confesé. En el fondo, creo, que pensé que cuando estuviera allí comprendería algo. Pero no fue así.

—Todos necesitamos despedirnos —me dijo Bobby.

—Eso es estúpido… —murmuré, sin mover mis ojos de la lápida—. Ya me despedí el día que me abandonó.

—Quizás es solo que quieres cerrar una etapa —repuso Rogue.

Yo asentí.

Un segundo después, recordé que llevaba mi mochila colgando de mi hombro, así que me la quité para revolver en ella. Saqué, de su interior, cinco velas aromáticas, que solían ser de mi colección. Puse tres de ellas sobre la lápida y una a cada costado de la base. Reí un poco cuando lo hice.

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Tabitha.

—Es gracioso —dije, cuando me puse de pie, encendiendo mi mechero—. Me tenía miedo… —murmuré—. Creo que pensaba que necesitaba un exorcismo, por eso me dejó en el orfanato. —Hice que la pequeña flama de mi mechero fuera desde su lugar hasta cada una de las velas, encendiéndolas en el proceso—. Odiaba mi don… y al fuego. —Reí de nuevo con amargura—. No sé porqué le traje velas.

—Porque eres irreverente —murmuró Tabitha—. Si ella te amó antes de descubrir a Pyro, te debe haber amado así: irreverente.

Yo asentí nuevamente. Creo que tenía razón.

—Bien… ¿me dejan un segundo a solas? —les pedí a todos—. Luego nos iremos.

Todos aceptaron. Rogue acarició mi brazo, brindándome apoyo, junto a una pequeña sonrisa. Bobby palmeó mi hombro y Tabitha me dio un beso, deseándome suerte.

—Bien, abuela —le hablé a la lápida. Me sentía raro, pero suponía tenía que hacerlo—. Aquí estoy… no te traje flores. Sé que las odiabas. —Recordaba sus alergias—. Me dejaste solo y está bien… —dije. Si alguien me oyera estaría estupefacto— ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te comportaste con ese miedo que todos tuvieron frente a mí, frente a Pyro. Y me hicieron lo que soy… me hicieron fuerte, me dieron amigos que me apoyan a pesar de ser un patán arrogante que trata constantemente de alejarlos a todos. Y encontré a una mujer que amo… y si tú no hubieras sido una bruja sin corazón, no lo hubiera obtenido. Así que gracias… —dije al fin—. Pero vete al diablo de cualquier modo. —Sonreí de lado—. Espero que tu muerte no haya sido dolorosa y encuentres a ese Dios del que tanto hablabas. Adiós abuela —me despedí al fin, caminando hacia mis amigos y mi novia.

Tabitha me dedicó una de esas bonitas sonrisas, que eran solo para mí, cuando me vio.

—Vamos —les dije, pero esta vez no caminé para que me siguieran. Caminamos uno junto al otro.

Cuando vi el auto estacionado tuve una idea.

—¡Oye, Drake! —le grité, para que atrapara las pequeñas llaves del vehículo, que les arrojé.

—¿Qué? —preguntó estupefacto, cuando vio el objeto que se encontraba entre sus dedos.

—Ahora conoces el camino… —le dije, abriendo la puerta de atrás para meterme dentro.

Drake sonrió agradecido, cuando se metió para llevarnos de vuelta a casa.

—¡Resolvimos el misterio! —vitoreó Tabitha, sentada junto a mí.

—¡Hicimos el mejor viaje! —chilló Rogue en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Conduzco un descapotable! —acotó Bobby.

—Cumplimos objetivos… —susurré yo. Viendo cómo se alejaba ese campo verde detrás de nosotros. Cerrando una historia.

* * *

**Nota: ¿Alguien se sorprendió? (no creo) ¿Por lo menos alguien lee? El próximo capítulo es el último **

**¿Review?**

**Be free, be happy.**


	16. 16 Seguimos juntos

**John (Pyro) POV**

Llegamos a la mansión mucho más rápido de lo que tardamos en irnos. Evitar todas las paradas que hicimos en el primer trecho nos ahorró horas y horas. Ya habíamos hecho todo lo que queríamos y más, era hora de volver a nuestro hogar, sin escalas.

—Suerte —le susurré a Tabitha, cuando bajamos del automóvil, antes de besarla.

—Suerte —me deseó ella también.

—Drake —lo llamé, cubriendo mi puño con una llama, que él estrelló con el suyo cubierto de hielo, haciendo que una nube de vapor se eleve—. Dama sureña —le dije luego a Rogue, tomando una de sus manos enguantadas para darle un beso en el dorso.

—Suerte, "Chico rebelde" —rió.

—Estamos juntos en esto, niños —nos recordó Tabitha, cuando caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión. Pagaríamos el precio por dos días de pura diversión y aprendizajes.

Apenas puse un pie dentro, sentí unas manos tomando las solapas de mi camisa, que me jalaron hacia dentro, estrellando mi espalda contra una pared. Me encontré de repente con unas garras de adamantium apuntándome al rostro.

—Hola, Logan ¿Nos extrañaste? —le pregunté al mutante que pretendía matarme en ese mismo momento. Le sonreía con toda la soberbia que era capaz de demostrar.

—Di tus últimas palabras, "Flamitas" —gruñó.

—¿Últimas palabras? Eso es difícil —fingí pensarlo—. Creo que "adiós mundo cruel" es algo muy trillado —reflexionaba en voz alta, burlándome de Wolverine—. Quizás optaría por algo así como: "adiós maldito y aburrido mundo". Va más con mi estilo.

—Buena elección —gruñó, llevando sus garras a mi garganta. No moví un solo musculo, no tenía miedo, no borré mi sonrisa. Lo peor que podía sucederme era que mi vida acabara siendo feliz.

—¡Tienes suerte de que mi auto no tenga daños, John! —me gritó Scott, cuando entraba a la mansión. Al parecer había salido para revisar su auto, mientras yo era amenazado por Wolverine— ¡Estás en graves problemas!

—Hola, Scott —lo saludé impasible—. Tú auto es genial ¿Crees que pueda tener uno así algún día? —seguía sonando irreverente, aunque la pregunta iba en serio.

—Ni aunque trabajes toda tu maldita vida —habló por lo bajo, apretando sus dientes.

—Oye Scott, estoy ocupado aquí, tratando de matar a "Flamitas". No te metas —le pidió Logan, sin dejar de amenazarme con sus garras.

—Maldita sea ¿nadie nos regañará a nosotros? John no fue el único en irse —escuché a Bobby que refunfuñaba. Él y las chicas miraban la escena con cierto temor.

—No te preocupes "Muñeco de nieve", tú sigues después —le aseguró el Lobo. Bobby dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

—¡Al fin llegaron! —exclamó el Profesor, cuya silla de ruedas era empujada por Storm. Tras ellos caminaba Jean Grey—. Me alegro de verlos —admitió, sonriendo—. Chicos ¿porqué no les enseñan a sus maestros su juego? —nos pidió.

—¿De qué diablos habla? —le preguntó Logan, molesto.

—Tabitha ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? Creo que tu lo inventaste —afirmó como si no lo supiera realmente—. Se llama "Día de acción de gracias" ¿verdad?

Tabitha asintió, aunque nadie entendía lo que el Profesor tramaba.

—Estoy agradecida… —murmuró ella, con la vista clavada al suelo— por haber hecho este viaje… aprendí mucho de él…

—¿Qué aprendiste? —interrumpió el Profesor Xavier.

—Aprendí que tengo un novio genial. —Sonrió de lado—. Y que tengo amigos de verdad buenos… —Miró a la pareja junto a ella—. También aprendí que puedo divertirme sin romper reglas —seguramente pensaba en el campamento—. Y que puedo enfrentar mis sentimientos… aunque siga siendo un poco incómodo —murmuró.

—¿Bobby? —inquirió el Profesor. Iceman se sorprendió, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, algo atemorizado.

—Estoy agradecido por vivir en la mansión, por lo que aprendí en este viaje…

—¿Qué aprendiste en este viaje? —volvió a interrumpir el Profesor.

—Bueno… aprendí que a veces hay que romper algunas reglas para disfrutar… Y que no debo estar avergonzado de ser un mutante… De hecho quisiera hablar de eso con mis padres, luego. —Tabitha, Rogue y yo sonreímos orgullosos al oírlo decir esas palabras.

—¿Rogue? —la invitó a seguir.

—Marie… —lo corrigió. Mis amigos y yo sonreímos aún más cuando la oímos pedir que la llamaran por su nombre.

—Bien… —Asintió el Profesor—. Marie ¿por qué estás agradecida?

—Estoy agradecida por haber llegado a esta mansión, porque encontré a un padre, un novio y amigos… También estoy agradecida por este viaje… —Rogue agradeció también.

—Cuéntame del viaje —pidió.

—Aprendí mucho de él… —comentó con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos—. Aprendí que puedo defenderme sola, que mis poderes no son una maldición… aprendí que son parte de mi y que solo tengo a personas que me aman a mi alrededor gracias a ellos, porque los demás se alejan de mi… y estoy agradecida por eso.

—¿John? —indicó mi turno—. Logan ¿puedes soltarlo? —le pidió a Wolverine, que aún no me liberaba de su agarre amenazador.

Logan accedió a regañadientes, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy agradecido… —comencé, bajando la mirada al suelo, mientras sacaba mi mechero para jugar con él—. Por haber encontrado a un hermano en esta mansión… —dije, refiriéndome a Bobby—. Y tener una novia que me apoya…—balbuceaba incómodo—, y a una niña dulce como amiga —hablaba de Rogue—. Y que todos ellos me acompañaran en este viaje…Aprendí… —comencé a enumerar antes de que el Profesor me lo pidiera— aprendí que no quiero perderlos, porque si lo hiciera, volvería a tener la vida gris que llevé durante toda mi vida. Además comprendí que no debería pasármela provocando a las personas para que se enfaden conmigo y me dejen… aunque no sepa de qué otra forma comportarme. —Me reí con algo de tristeza—. Y aprendí que no debo quedarme con todo lo malo, porque siempre lo he superado. Debería tomar también lo bueno que obtuve luego.

—Logan, Scott ¿Ahora entienden a qué aprendizajes me refería? —Los aludidos tenían esa expresión que la gente pone cuando les demuestran que están equivocados.

—¿Por qué demonios se fueron? —Logan se giró para preguntarle a mis amigos.

—Eso fue mi culpa —le dije—. Mi abuela murió la semana pasada y no fui a su funeral. Necesitaba darle el ultimo adiós… —le expliqué seriamente— o alguna porquería similar —balbuceé un poco más dudoso.

—De cualquier forma —agregó Bobby—, nosotros no sabíamos a donde se dirigía John. Fuimos porque quisimos hacerlo. —Me miró como si me hubiera salvado. Sabía que me estaba tratando de echar la culpa.

—¿Era necesario llevarse mi auto? —nos preguntó Scott.

—No entrabamos en la motocicleta —argumentó Tabitha.

—¡¿Planeaban llevarse mi moto?! —Logan fue el que gritó ahora.

Diablos, creo que acababan de empeorar las cosas.

—Profesor ¿nos permitiría su oficina unos minutos? —le pidió Scott—. Necesitamos comenzar a informar a los chicos sobre sus castigos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Logan y Scott sonrieron con malicia.

—Nosotros somos los encargados de elegir sus castigos —Logan me lo dijo a mí. Nunca vi a alguien tan contento porque mi cara ya no tuviera una sonrisa.

Estúpido lobo.

* * *

Rogue, Bobby, Tabitha y yo estábamos sentados, uno junto al otro, en la oficina de Charles Xavier. Mientras Logan y Scott, caminaban de lado a lado frente a nosotros, mientras enumeraban nuestros castigos. Ellos eran supervisados por Jean y Storm, quienes se encontraban de pie detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando para negarles la posibilidad de impartir un castigo, cuando lo consideraban necesario.

Hasta ahora, durante los próximos cuatro meses: debíamos lavar el auto de Scott, no podríamos salir del perímetro de la escuela y debíamos estar en nuestros cuartos a las siete, sin contar los cinco informes que debíamos entregar en dos semanas para compensar las clases perdidas.

Nada demasiado grave, considerando los dos geniales días que habíamos pasado.

—Deberían agradecernos —comenté, mientras jugaba con mi mechero. Mi expresión arrogante parecía hacer enfadar cada vez más a los hombres que caminaban frente a mi—. Al fin encontraron algo que los una. —Ambos dejaron su paseo para mirarme, esperando una explicación—. Están haciendo equipo para castigarnos. —Los señalé a ambos.

—Mi forma de agradecerte "Flamitas", es que no te haya destripado —sentenció Logan, antes de retomar su caminata en círculos—. También dejarás ese maldito mechero.

Yo lo miré impasible, mientras volvía a abrir y cerrar el encendedor.

—No puedo permitir eso —interrumpió Jean Grey—. John sería un manojo de nervios e ira si no lo tuviera —le explicó a Logan, haciéndolo gruñir un poco.

De repente, amaba a esa telépata. Le regalaría una vela después.

—No será necesario —respondió, sonriente, a mi pensamiento.

—Bien… pero tendrán horas extras en la Sala del peligro —dijo Logan.

—Pero solo Marie y Bobby —agregó Scott.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —preguntó Marie, extrañada. Todos nos habíamos preguntado lo mismo.

—Porque a tus amiguitos les gusta hacer explotar cosas o quemarlas —le explicó Wolverine, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Tabitha y yo nos miramos como diciendo _"diablos"_. Hubiera sido divertido tener algunas horas de entrenamiento, siempre nos las quitaban, porque nos la pasábamos en detención.

—Además, las ventanas de sus habitaciones serán atornilladas para que no puedan abrirse —agregó Wolverine. Había encendido un cigarrillo que me vi tentado a hacer estallar, pero opté por no hacerlo cuando Jean me miró reprobadoramente.

—No nos escapamos por las ventanas, Logan —le recordó Tabitha.

—Es solo simbólico —le explicó Scott.

—Para que sepan que perdieron su libertad —agregó el lobo, exhalando una nube de humo.

—¿Aún quedan muchos puntos de su lista de castigos? —Storm les preguntó a Cíclope y Wolverine—. Me gustaría que los niños comenzaran con algunos de sus informes.

—En algunos minutos terminaremos —repuso Scott—. Déjame disfrutar esto.

—John, para que sepas, ya tengo la calificación de tu ultimo escrito y es excelente —me dijo, haciendo caso omiso del pedido de Ciclope.

—¿Acaso el pirómano es un poeta? —se burló Logan, haciéndome gruñir. El imbécil sonrió satisfecho por mi reacción— ¿Podemos quitarle eso también? —preguntó. Mi cara se transformó ante sus palabras, rogué internamente porque se negaran a eso.

—De ninguna manera —se negó Storm, permitiendo que el aire volviera a mis pulmones—. No permitiré que John permanezca lejos de la escritura. Es una actividad necesaria para su desarrollo intelectual. —Logan bufó y Storm me dedicó un pequeño guiño que me robó una sonrisa agradecida. A ella también le regalaría una vela.

Unos minutos después, se habían agregado a nuestra lista de castigos: prohibido computadoras (lo que implicaba investigaciones en la biblioteca y escritura a mano), prohibida las salidas de fines de semana, prohibida la entrada a la sala de recreación (lo que significaba que ya no podía apostar estupideces con Bobby, cada vez que le ganaba en el pool. La ultima vez, tuvo que congelar las botellas de cerveza de Logan) y además, teníamos que recibir clases de educación sexual (aunque creí que moriría al imaginarme a Logan tratado de hacer eso ¡El tipo me amenazaría con castrarme, por Dios! ¡Todos lo sabíamos!).

Pero, por suerte, Storm y Jean nos salvaron de las clases de defensa que Logan quería impartirnos (ya que, seguramente, era una oportunidad para que él nos pateara el trasero a Bobby y a mi), además de los ejercicios matutinos que Scott quería que tomáramos todos los días a las 5 a.m. Las damas (que se habían vuelto mis mujeres favoritas en el mundo) argumentaron que eran demasiadas actividades para cuatro pequeños mutantes en desarrollo.

Así terminó nuestra bonita charla, luego de algunas amenazas de Wolverine, que no podía mantener esas malditas garras guardadas (¿Cómo pretendía atemorizarme si las sacaba siempre? ¿No comprendía que perdía el efecto?) y de Scott, que no se sacó las gafas solo porque Jean lo detuvo (al fin comprendía a Tabitha sobre lo de que era gracioso cuando me regañaba).

Bobby, Rogue, Tabitha y yo intercambiamos miradas con sonrisas cómplices, cuando nos ordenaron largarnos de ahí antes de que se arrepintieran de perdonarnos la vida. Yo fui el último en salir, Storm sostenía la puerta, por lo que me detuve para comentarle algo.

—Ya sé de qué tratará mi próximo escrito. Hasta tengo el nombre —le sonreí y ella también a mí.

—¡Eso es fantástico, John! ¿El viaje te inspiró? —preguntó alegre— ¿Cómo se llamará?

—"Un viaje de mutantes".

—Esperaré ansiosa por leerlo —me aseguró.

Cuando salí, vi a mis amigos esperándome fuera.

—Ven, "Chico rebelde". Tenemos que empezar a investigar en la biblioteca —me dijo Marie.

—¿No se sienten mal por toda la reprimenda? —les cuestioné, cuando caminábamos.

—¿Acaso bromeas? —preguntó Bobby—. Fueron los dos mejores días de mi vida. Es un bajo precio el que pagaremos.

—Logan ni siquiera nos apuñaló una vez —agregó Rogue, entre risas.

—Además… —siguió Tabitha— seguimos juntos niños.

Nadie dijo nada más después de eso. Solo sonreímos, dándole la razón a Tabitha. Seguíamos juntos y nadie nos quitaría eso.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota: ¡Llegamos al final! Mil gracias a quienes han dejado review y gracias a quienes han leído. Espero que hayan disfrutado una fracción de lo que yo lo hice escribiendo.**

**No es tarde para dejar review, siempre será agradecido y respondido si es posible.**

**Tengo otra historia de X-men en curso, se llama: "Buscando paz, en un infierno en llamas". Si gustan pasar, serán bienvenidos.**

**¡Que el universo conspire a su favor. Nos leemos. Be free, be happy.**

**Megadel: Infinitas gracias por comentar, cielo. Muchos no entienden, pero el review es la única forma que los escritores en desarrollo tenemos de saber qué piensan, incluso de saber si hay alguien ahí leyendo. Tus palabras me erizaron la piel, en serio, no soy una escritora popular y es raro leer un comentario tan bonito.**

**Personalmente no pensaba en los lectores fantasmas, pero me alegra saber que existen (aunque me gustaría que dieran señales de vida, ya saben, es posible comentar aunque no tengas cuenta en FF *indirecta muy directa* XD).**

**Gracias por leer y me siento feliz porque te haya gustado hasta aquí, ojalá el final también haya sido de tu agrado. Logan y Scott tuvieron su venganza, muajaja (? XD**

**Que tengas buena vida, querida.**


End file.
